<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Goretober posts I made by DeadPuppetBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757825">Old Goretober posts I made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPuppetBoi/pseuds/DeadPuppetBoi'>DeadPuppetBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPuppetBoi/pseuds/DeadPuppetBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title, really-<br/>But in all seriousness, these are all Goretober stories I wrote way back in 2018 when I was still working on my Fnaf Au and when my writing really started to expand even further. I have to admit, they aren't perfect by all means, I mean, I can re-read them again and laugh on how bland and anti-climatic they are from the start all the way towards the very end. A mutual of mine recommended that I use this site to put a lot of my stories down and after a few days of thinking I decided to go along with it since Tumblr really isn't a place for my stories to expand lol. I've had this account for a while so it's about time that I actually use it for once to my advantage. Who knows, maybe I'll attract a few readers on my stories...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goretober Day 1: Multiple Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up: This short story contains blood and self-harm so if that makes you uncomfortable then I highly suggest you skip this story altogether.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One cut: It hurt but it was a thrill. Once, only once. </p>
<p>Two cuts: A burning sensation that was still a thrill. Why is it a thrill?</p>
<p>God.</p>
<p>Four cuts: Fights are a reason, right? Well, only if I others can believe that is.</p>
<p>Five cuts: What happened then? She noticed, didn't she? She better not tell.</p>
<p>Nine cuts: The blood ran too much, she noticed. Where is she going? Why is she so scared of me? Fine then, be a slut.</p>
<p>Thirteen: Jesus, she's gone. It's been only a week, why did she leave in the first place? It was only a punch to her gut, nothing more, nothing too serious. </p>
<p>She'll come back tomorrow, I know she will.</p>
<p>Eighteen: Death is a funny thing, its teasing me, I just know it. It's either in the corner of the room or right behind me to take me when I just hit that special vein, huh? Shit.</p>
<p>Twenty-eight: Immortality is impossible, well to some it is, but not for me. I'm close, I know I am, I just need more time.</p>
<p>This knife isn't enough to prove it, I need something else to make me stronger, yes, that can work just fine. </p>
<p>Only one thing can go wrong...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goretober Day 2: Plant Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plants can go a long way...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This short story has mentions of blood, death, murder, and plants so if that makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip this story altogether.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow Freddy in my Universe is actually a man who suffered from the spring lock incident. He was just an ordinary man who just wanted money to pay for his dream college like any other person in his time. Unfortunately, it was a hot day that day, he was sweating all over, he was breathing long and hard with each gasp growing quick and long from the old golden year suit he had to wear every day to entertain the children. His friend was wearing the Springbonnie suit, he was sweating as well, but he didn't care, he loved to play the banjo to all the little boys and girls. They were alone with the suits still on and the kids left to break the pinata outside, both of them were eager to take the suits off and breathe easily. The boss said it would be alright as long as the kids weren't around, but once they reached for the masks-</p><p>SNAP</p><p>Next thing they both knew they were both on the ground; coughing out their blood as they gasped for air, their bodies were mangled and cut apart from head to toe, their eyes were popping out, their mouths ajar, and they twitched in excruciating pain. </p><p>There was a child crying somewhere but before any of them could really see who it was, the room turned black and they never woke up again…</p><p>May the roses and tulips cross your mind like how two lines make an X.</p><p>May the vines wrap around your neck like how a snake coils around its prey to deprive it of breathing.</p><p>May the thorns prick your skin to prevent you from moving any further.</p><p>May your sight be covered by both vines and flowers of all kinds to prevent all the evil you may see.</p><p>May your hearing be covered by the fluff of cotton to prevent all the foul words you may hear in your life.</p><p>May the rainbow of blue and black fill your mouth to prevent you from speaking of evil deeds and doings.</p><p>Rest if you can, but you cannot, you want revenge on the man who lied and lead you to your death.</p><p>Thus, you can never rest, your life was taken away by heat and exhaustion and the sweat from your brow.</p><p>Your friend suffered as well, but his sanity is already long and gone, there is no hope for him left to regain his mindset.</p><p>You try the leave but the plants already caught you off guard and you cannot move; poor thing, you are forever stuck and dying and reliving in the flower bed of your own mistakes.</p><p>May you rest or do what you can to achieve your revenge; I pray for each and one of you.</p><p>Good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started this story by thinking how cool it was for someone to suffer by being trapped and contorted by a lot of flowers, vines, and plants and whatever and then I realized that Shadow Freddy could have gotten scissors to cut himself free dfghj-<br/>This story is alright to me, nothing too good besides on my first time writing about my shadow animatronics and going into debt about their past and such.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goretober Day 3: Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is really short, pls skip and forget-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No real warnings here, this story is too short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross and stitch.</p>
<p>Cross and stitch.</p>
<p>Cross and stitch.</p>
<p>There is no such thing as an ugly doll, only broken puppets exist in this world, not ugly ones.</p>
<p>Size, gender, emotions, capabilities, and your approval does not matter, only I make the decisions around here.</p>
<p>Because the last time I checked, I'm not the one with strings controlling each and every move I made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was so short and I blame a lot of science homework for this lol-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goretober Day 4: Crystalize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small memory for a family that had a future that ended piece by piece.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has mentions of blood, murder, family problems, bullying, and body horror and if that makes you uncomfortable then you can go ahead and skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so shiny, beautiful even, you wanted it to yourself because you were that kind of child in your early life.</p><p>Once you picked it up with your bare hands your father immediately came up to tell you that they were delicate to the touch and could easily break apart if handled improperly.</p><p>So you kept the small crystal to yourself that day with your parents and swore to yourself that you’ll keep it all to you and you alone.</p><p>You loved that small crystal you had in your room.</p><p>Once your father died from that spring infested incident, you never let go of that crystal as to not forget the memory of your deceased parent.</p><p>Once you grew older, the crystal was still by your bedside, it was never moved, even when you rearranged, cleaned, moved, and even put up new objects of posers and rock bands that inspired you; you never moved that crystal from that spot.</p><p>When your friends asked what it was you either changed the subject or simply gave a small answer to it as to not embarrass yourself and reveal that you were a rather snotty child back then.</p><p>Even if they knew, since they were friends with you all those years ago, you needed some type of excuse.</p><p>You may have told the real reason why you had the crystal to one of them because you trusted him more than the others.</p><p>And that you wanted him to know a little bit more of yourself as to know more about him to strengthen the bond between you both a little bit more.</p><p>After the bite, you were quiet and secluded yourself from everyone you knew.</p><p>Yes, even your mother and grandparents because of what they would think about your actions.</p><p>You would go outside, yes, but you just wanted to see him and only him only because you trusted him more out of the group.</p><p>Both of you met under the bridge and talked about what the future will hold for both of you since the bite.</p><p>The crystal was beginning to dust upon itself with your neglect to brush it every so often.</p><p>Since he died in that hospital you both gave your prayers and respect to the family, and yes, you both including the bear met the fox as well one last time to talk like a group.</p><p>The press and society all think it was an accident, it was, it really was but there were some doubters out there of course.</p><p>The fox’s father gave each and every one of you glares that could kill if possible but continued on with his grief over his youngest son once near his corpse in the coffin.</p><p>It was said his body will be turned into ashes in a week or so since the fox’s father didn't want his son to leave him quite yet.</p><p>The crystal was rather at the back of your mind somewhere.</p><p>The school didn't treat you well, the others agreed with the looks, names, and even fights here and there that affected all of you.</p><p>Two agonizing long years passed and the group have separated a bit but talked to each other from time to time when you each crossed paths.</p><p>The crystal was gone from your bedside, a small clean spot at its place but you didn't really care.</p><p>It didn't matter anymore.</p><p>It was rather interesting that you talked to the chicken more than ever, you both may have shared many secrets with each other, even with the crystal, but you somehow to have grown feelings towards him.</p><p>It was sweet but you had no idea if he felt the same.</p><p>You thought even with the mistake you and the gang made two years prior, it would hurt to go to the pizzeria to celebrate the bear’s little brother’s 5th birthday for a change.</p><p>It was still missing but you didn't care to ask or find the small crystal anywhere.</p><p>It wouldn't hurt.</p><p>You couldn't even remember how he manages to convince you but you followed him towards the back room with the chicken.</p><p>Later that night, when your mangled corpse laid on the ground, twitching ever so slightly, your face completely bashed in, your arm forcibly tore off its very bone, you were at your final breath.</p><p>You used what kind of energy you had left within yourself to look to the left, the chicken was broken as well.</p><p>His jaw was torn open to the point it ripped his jaw and broke his jaw, his hands were as well broken and torn off out of their sockets, his innards were spread across the floor like dead snakes that sat upon each other.</p><p>He wasn't moving.</p><p>You cried a bit more with the tears you had left and sighed for the last time.</p><p>The next time you woke up, you couldn’t move but look around you in fear.</p><p>What?</p><p>Who?</p><p>Where?</p><p>When?</p><p>You looked down at your chest, even with the purple and mechanical parts meeting your view, something shiny was growing in you at the outside of your chest.</p><p>And, when you choked out a cry from your weak throat, the shiny crystal in you started to grow.</p><p>And it grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew.</p><p>Until you were nothing but the crystal itself in the inside and out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, I kinda like this story, it has a lot of value in it especially when it came to how I put enough details in it to demonstrate the bonnie masked bully or on what I call him is Taylor Anderson. This is a story that I like, not love per se but like enough to have to appreciate my 2018 self has made.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goretober Day 5: Hanahaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flowers mean all sorts of things but what happens when they wither when you give them to the one you love?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story contains body horror, death, throw-up, blood, family death, homophobia, family problems, and torture so of that others you feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.</p>
<p>-Wikipedia</p>
<p>The first time you coughed up that small petal was when you were exactly 8 years old.</p>
<p>You didn't understand at first but you thought it wasn't anything bad.</p>
<p>Such a dull child you were when you were young.</p>
<p>You and your twin sister were both born and raised in an old but wonderful Mexican household in Monterrey. </p>
<p>You always loved playing with the chickens around the little farm your family had.</p>
<p>Your twin sister loved going around picking the daisies around the field where you lived near the river.</p>
<p>You didn't cough out flowers yet, but your great, great grandfather did.</p>
<p>When it was finally time that your family and grandparents both got enough money to move, you all packed up and moved to Hurricane, Utah.</p>
<p>You and your twin sister had no idea why you were leaving the farm behind but you were both glad to see your other side of your family in America.</p>
<p>Uncle Antonio, Aunt Maria, cousin Jose, cousin Luis; you had a great time in there in no time.</p>
<p>You were still normal, no flowers yet.</p>
<p>But then you and your twin sister went to school; that's when things started to change.</p>
<p>Both of you couldn’t understand a single thing around the both of you, it was all scrambled up and mixed apart like the language you've both learned was nothing but trash.</p>
<p>English was both of your enemies by that point.</p>
<p>Both of you suffered throughout the year, yes, even your parents suffered as well about the whole thing as well when the teacher meetings came into place.</p>
<p>No flowers yet.</p>
<p>But both of you managed to handle it, slowly but surely both of you and your family learned English bit by bit with the help of friends and family.</p>
<p>You were starting to talk to people more and more around you and the next thing you knew you were friends with a lot of kids.</p>
<p>But then someone sat next to you in lunch when you were eight years old, he asked if he could sit next to you and you nodded your head.</p>
<p>His name was Talyor Anderson.</p>
<p>That's when you coughed out your first petal that afternoon.</p>
<p>As the years passed, the flowers coming out of your mouth were growing more and more frequent.</p>
<p>You were scared out of your mind but didn't tell.</p>
<p>The reason why you didn't tell your family was still a mystery to you.</p>
<p>You went to the library for an answer but that didn't help.</p>
<p>You asked your parents about it like a joke on the dinner table and they were silent about it.</p>
<p>Your mother told you that if anyone in the family threw up flowers was to immediately tell them, but you didn't try to tell.</p>
<p>Again, you didn't know why.</p>
<p>After the bite was when the petals soon turned into flowers, full blooming ones that you would throw up over and over again after a simple meeting with Taylor.</p>
<p>The school you attended to with your twin sister was awfully quiet to you but cruel as well.</p>
<p>Your family was silent as well.</p>
<p>To be completely honest, you felt so compelled to be with Talyor more and more the more and you didn't know why.</p>
<p>Then it dawned on you that you loved him.</p>
<p>You loved a man.</p>
<p>You were gay.</p>
<p>You didn't tell anyone, of course, but the piles of flowers grew and grew the more you spent time with Taylor.</p>
<p>To be completely honest, you didn't know how your life would be after that incident two years ago.</p>
<p>Frederick’s little brother was having his fifth birthday next month and you wanted to come not because of the child, it was because you loved Talyor.</p>
<p>He lured you in somehow, and you can't remember how.</p>
<p>You died so painfully slowly that night, he took his time on you for a very precise moment and there was so much pain.</p>
<p>And even when you fought with all your might, when you screamed, when you cried, when you kicked all around, and even when you struggled against his grasp, he still won.</p>
<p>You died knowing he grabbed a handful of your intestines and pulled them all out, you died knowing that once he saw a flower in your mouth he broke it to go get some more for his ’garden, you died to know your hands were torn off of their sockets when you scratched his face. </p>
<p>You took your last breath watching your lover was dying right across from you.</p>
<p>And you choked out a simple help when you saw the darkness covering your line of sight.</p>
<p>When you woke up as a dismantled chicken, however, was when you realized the flowers you kept on throwing up, were still there.</p>
<p>But they were withering, and they were dying, and they were nothing.</p>
<p>Just like you always were.</p>
<p>To Taylor, to your twin sister, to your parents, to your grandparents, and even to your friends; you were nothing but a withering flower, waiting for some water to revive you from death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually, I really like this story, it was the first time I wrote something tragic involving gay characters or just the chica and bonnie masked bully themselves. I feel a little sad after reading this story, I just my bois to be happy and never want terrible things to happen to them but oh well they're dead-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goretober Day 6: Barbed Wire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too much stress on your reputation affects a lot of people but for you, it mattered the most. Be quiet, stay in line, be happy, smile, you're on camera, please get and deliver the cake in time before it's too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story contains elements of blood, death, murder, stress, torture, a failed marriage, and divorce. If any of these elements make you uncomfortable feel free to have to skip this story altogether.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s be completely honest here, you hated to sing out of everything in your life.</p><p>Yes, you may have sung before in your school choir, in your church, in your family gatherings, and even sang to your mother when she was sad.</p><p>But you were a teenager now, singing was considered something absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Rather, it was something you kept to yourself and did it only when you were alone in your room or somewhere quiet else because of what cruel judgemental people would say about your voice and how they would point and laugh.</p><p>You hated that and god forbid anyone to see or even hear you sing in a stage, let alone a couple of bratty kids who wanted to hear what they wanted to hear on what interested them the most.</p><p>Both of your parents were people you loved and also the people you hated in your life.</p><p>No, they weren't abusive or controlling like any other parent was to their child; it’s just they would fight all the time and hide the problem like it was just nothing to them.</p><p>Pillows didn’t help to block out the noise if anyone would ask.</p><p>But you did have friends you occasionally hung out with time to time.</p><p>Michael, Alex, and Taylor were just the main best friends you had and still are when you grew up.</p><p>The four of you caused mischief wherever you went because it was that much fun!</p><p>It was until then that when you went home one day to see your mother growing increasingly worried that was when your love for your parents went downhill.</p><p>Your mother was growing quite some fat in her stomach by the time you were 10 years old and you asked her why she was fat.</p><p>She just gave you a smile and patted your head and said she ate too much.</p><p>You believed her but your Father didn't.</p><p>It was late at night when you heard their conversation and it kept you up ever since.</p><p>”I’m pregnant.”<br/>
She said with a choked cry.</p><p>”Is it mine?”<br/>
He asked.</p><p>She stayed quiet for a few minutes.</p><p>”I don't know.”</p><p>You didn't understand what that meant but all you could understand was that you were going to have a baby sibling soon.</p><p>Even for a 10-year-old, that was certainly impressive for you to pick that up rather quickly.</p><p>In the morning both of your parents told you the news that there was going to be another mouth to feed in a few months.</p><p>You were excited but also nervous.</p><p>But also very nervous, in the few months that passed by your parents seemed to distance themselves farther and farther away from each other, especially when your mother's belly is growing each and every month.</p><p>When the time came your mother was in complete pain in distress, she was crying so much that you swore she was going to kill something to show her pain.</p><p>You waited with your father in the hospital lobby as your mother was taken away to deliver your baby brother.</p><p>Your father was increasingly tapping his foot on the floor, his face was all serious and sweat was dripping down from his face.</p><p>He scared you a bit there.</p><p>You both waited for a few hours; 3 to be exact and a dawning fear rose in you that your mother died.</p><p>But she didn't.</p><p>When your father and yourself made into her room, there were still tears coming down her face as she carried a small bundle wrapped in a blanket against her sweaty form.</p><p>She looked terrified.</p><p>Your father came up to get and saw the baby, he still had a serious look at him for a while before he looked away.</p><p>Once you came up, you saw the baby boy to yourself.</p><p>”Mommy, why does he have blond hair and blue eyes?”</p><p>You asked innocently.</p><p>Your mother nearly broke down.</p><p>”Because he's an angel.”</p><p>She said.</p><p>But you knew she was lying because she was biting her lip to the point where it bled.</p><p>Years passed and nothing good came out of the whole situation.</p><p>Your parents filed a divorce once Junior showed that he looked completely different than your father.</p><p>He was three years old.</p><p>He had blond hair, the brightest blues eyes, rosy cheeks, and light but healthy skin to complete it.</p><p>He looked adorable, and he did act adorable as well with everyone and everything around him.</p><p>He was just so cute; something your mother would always say when Junior tried to prove that he was strong by eating spinach and showing his ’muscles.’</p><p>You loved your baby brother, with all your heart, even when he annoyed you to the point where you had to physically clamp his mouth shut with your own hand to shut him up.</p><p>Your Father was a different story, yes he did love Junior as much as he did with you all the time he had every week or so, but he’d always had a look on his face when Junior would be in his view.</p><p>You noticed it, your mother did as well, and that's when the fighting happened, again.</p><p>When you asked him what was wrong he would excuse himself and change the subject.</p><p>It was getting ridiculous since you were already 13, you could handle a lot of things, like in Sex Ed, you handled that like a boss by being smart about it, no joke about it as the others did.</p><p>Okay, that was a lie, but who could blame you?</p><p>After the bite was when your family was growing more and more distant, and so did their love as well.</p><p>It wasn't some kind of loving words or phrases, it was just a kiss on the cheek and a simple gesture when they both saw you and nothing else.</p><p>Junior may have been antsy since he wanted to see Fredbear and Springbonnie again but all you could really tell him was that they were on vacation</p><p>Hey, he was three, what would you say?!</p><p>Hey, I was partially responsible for killing your best friend who cries all the time, and your heroes were now discarded, God no!</p><p>He's too young, but he’ll forget about Ryan in no time, and especially Fredbear.</p><p>Two years later was when your love for your parents kinda grew but really didn't at all.</p><p>Your father was still the same and well as your mother but both of them were planning to remarry and start all over again.</p><p>Junior was four years old, almost five, and he was ecstatic about the idea and wouldn't stop jumping around, you, on the other hand, was worried.</p><p>’It’ll never work.’<br/>
You thought.</p><p>’It never will.’<br/>
You convinced yourself.</p><p>Well, the one thing you really have to worry about now was going to that ’New and Improved’ pizzeria opened up and Junior begged both of your parents to go there for his fifth birthday.</p><p>You didn't want to go, but your mother forced you to invite everyone you knew so that you wouldn't be boring about being there.</p><p>You agreed and gave the flyers to your friends who agreed, even why Michael hesitated, he agreed for some reason or another.</p><p>You followed that yellow bunny because he knew where the birthday cake was, and you had to be the one to get the cake and present it to Junior.</p><p>It was ridiculous but went with it anyway.</p><p>He was choking you by the throat, you were weakly grabbing at his wrists as you weakly tried to take a single breath of fresh air.</p><p>He held you down so that you couldn't move your legs to kick around, your arms were covered in bruises and cuts that made them weak and frail against the man’s strength.</p><p>You were crying and shouting for help as the man laughed at your attempts and closed you're that even tighter until he suddenly got off of you.</p><p>You took in that beautiful fresh air and coughed out so old that it rattled your eardrums and made your vision go a little blurry for a second or two.</p><p>You about to get back up until you saw the barbed wires in his hands.</p><p>You crawled away, your chest still erupted in pain as you took in a few more breaths and cross out of your throat as you screamed out to Junior wherever the boy was to run away and go find some help.</p><p>That was when a sharp pain came on to your throat and continued to wrap around and around until he was literally choking you with the barbed wire.</p><p>You cried even more as you screamed even louder and begged for the man to let you go, he just laughed and tighten the hold on your throat with the wire.</p><p>You felt the skin on your throat tear apart as the sharp edges of the wire cut in and did their work on you, it was more painful than the stabbing on your chest.</p><p>It was until the barbed wire wrapped around your face that the wires really made you see stars, your right eye was still stitching from the black eye he gave you.</p><p>Then you died as you took your final breath, the pain and torture you went through were washed over with instant relief with the occasional stinging from your raw throat.</p><p>But you didn't move and passed out anyway, expecting something bright and beautiful to guide your soul towards heaven, but you didn't.</p><p>You woke up on the ground, you couldn't move that much but you saw something pass by with a flash and a giggle that you managed to look down at yourself.</p><p>You were a bear, a broken brown bear with a flickering eye, old creaking body, a microphone, and a black top hat and bowtie.</p><p>You tried to cry out but instead came out as a small whimper of pain.</p><p>And you tried to call out your little brother but you only choked, the barbed wires around you were still there, and they were still making you choke on your own words.</p><p>Just like your mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cried when I was made the story back then, honestly I love this story and how I portrayed the Freddy masked bully. His family may have looked perfect but in reality, it was always broken and always growing further apart no matter the circumstances.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goretober Day 7: Birthday Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When will you ever get your Happiest Day?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This story contains elements of blood, death, murder, body horror, religion, and family problems. If any of those elements upset you feel free to skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't expected.</p>
<p>You just weren't.</p>
<p>Your mother was known to be in clubs more often than not even when she was married and had a child to take care of.</p>
<p>Rumor spread that she was a whore but she walked without pain so that could've been either her acting or going with the pain.</p>
<p>People expected she was acting because she ’loved the thrill of it’ as they all expected it from her when she partied. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, you came unexpectedly, immediately causing awareness to your mother once she threw up in her bathroom after her husband drove their son to school.</p>
<p>When she crouched over the toilet that morning she expected that it was because of the drinks.</p>
<p>Or maybe she was sick again, yes, that was even a possibility for her.</p>
<p>But she went to the doctor that weekend without telling her son or husband, she was afraid of what they might think of her then.</p>
<p>So she went to the doctor, gave him her urine sample, and waited for the results.</p>
<p>She was scared, of course, and the possibility of her being pregnant was terrifying to think about; especially on who it belonged to.</p>
<p>When the results came back in the mail she checked every so often, she felt her heart sank down to the very pit of her stomach.</p>
<p>She nearly threw up again upon reading the letter.</p>
<p>”Positive.”<br/>Was written all over that letter and the young woman threw up again in her bathroom not because of the baby she carried, but because of the stress thriving in her.</p>
<p>It took her a while until she took the enormous courage to tell her husband, pushing back his brown hair in the bed and telling him the news.</p>
<p>He asked if it was his and you told him you didn't know.</p>
<p>He was very disappointed, very very disappointed about the whole thing indeed.</p>
<p>You whispered to his ear that you may do an abortion but he immediately disagreed with you and looked at you with a fearful glare.</p>
<p>”God no, we can't do that!”<br/>He said in a hushed whisper and she admitted herself that she couldn't do such a thing.</p>
<p>To kill someone, especially a child that wasn't even born yet was a disgusting and disgraceful sin in The Bible.</p>
<p>Even when they both have done many disgraceful sins, to kill would be going too far.</p>
<p>Way too far…</p>
<p>So over the next nine months, they managed to tell your older brother, Fredrick, that they were having you out of all things.</p>
<p>The neighborhood and especially your grandparents were extremely worried about who the baby belonged to.</p>
<p>If you looked like your mother's husband, then you were his, if you looked like another man, then you were an unfortunate mistake your mother made.</p>
<p>It was rather a breaking point your mother had upon seeing your blond hair attached to your small little head.</p>
<p>But she truly broke down when you opened your crystal blue eyes to look at her with, your cries coming out of you made her comfort you to her sweaty form.</p>
<p>Even if you weren't his, you were still her son.</p>
<p>Years passed and you grew up to be such an adorable but rather a rowdy child in the neighborhood.</p>
<p>You may have been just three years old but man could you yell, run, jump, and even play around like an uncontrollable little brat you were.</p>
<p>But everyone accepted you with your blond locks, crystal blue eyes, light healthy skin, and those rosy cheeks just made you too much for this world to handle.</p>
<p>You have made friends with other children older than you but there was one that made you particularly interested.</p>
<p>His name was Ryan Afton and man did that small boy cry and cry and cry all the time every single day and night you came to visit him.</p>
<p>You tried to comfort him to the best of your ability and what your three-year-old mind could understand was that he was always scared and he just needed a hug to feel better.</p>
<p>”Mommy always said that a hug and a kiss to the cheek makes people happy.”</p>
<p>”Mommy always said that even when bad things happen, I should pray to God for help and he’ll make everything better again!”</p>
<p>Mommy said that even when you're scared you should go to your mommy or daddy for comfort!”</p>
<p>Was usually what you said to your best friend and his golden companion as well to call him down.</p>
<p>Oh, did I mention you LOVED Fredbear and his friends?!</p>
<p>Well, in the occasional obsession you had for the golden bear and his golden bunny friend as well in your room with plushies, merchandise, blankets, and pillows, you absolutely loved to go to Fredbear’s Family Diner.</p>
<p>Oh, did you just LOVE to sing along with Fredbear on his songs that you still sing to this day, play with him and Springbonnie when they walked around, and dance along with other kids as well with the best of Springbonnie’s old banjo.</p>
<p>You were just so happy to be there, and that could've been the reason why you were so angry why it closed down.</p>
<p>”Where’s Fredbear?”<br/>You kept on asking on and on and on and you went into so many fits of rage that you cried out and screamed to see Fredbear again!</p>
<p>”How long will he be on vacation?!”<br/>You asked your older brother and he would hesitantly say they'll be out a little while longer.</p>
<p>But you were also confused.</p>
<p>”Where’s Ryan?</p>
<p>Your family was very concerned to tell you the truth so they only said the only reasonable way to calm you down.</p>
<p>”He’s with Jesus right now; he's an angel with God.”</p>
<p>To be fair, that did make you be quiet for a while but that didn't stop you writing many letters to Fredbear to see how it was going on in Animatronica, or Animatronic-Village, or whatever he was in with his friends; you still were very hopeful he’ll come back.</p>
<p>Especially when you always kept watching Fredbear and Friends every Saturday morning to see what adventure will take you next.</p>
<p>It was all well for two years until the commercial on ’The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria’ came on in between the show that got you so excited!</p>
<p>You begged your parents to let you go there, you absolutely were so desperate to have your birthday there that you swore you won't bother anyone for a whole month!</p>
<p>Both of your parents thought it was just a false promise that you’ll break in a minute or two but you were so committed that you duct tape your mouth shut to prove your point.</p>
<p>So they gave in and made arrangements for the birthday party just for you.</p>
<p>You were so excited that you screamed at you couldn't stop hugging and kissing your parents to show how grateful you were.</p>
<p>Once the day came you were already jumping in your birthday seat, pizza already devoured, your drinks already were done, and presents already opened; it was time for your birthday cake.</p>
<p>Fredrick was going to get your birthday cake and your mother told you that it was going to be your happiest day because of how beautiful and delicious it was going to be!</p>
<p>You went off skipping around the pizzeria with your tickets and coins in your grubby little hands and you were just so excited!</p>
<p>Then you saw him; Springbonnie!</p>
<p>You were surprised by the sudden appearance that you immediately ran up and hugged his leg and nearly dropped all your tickets and coins on the ground.</p>
<p>The golden bunny seemed surprised at first but once he looked at you his smile seemed to widen a little more upon seeing your toothy smile.</p>
<p>He held a plate of a yellow cake with colorful frosting in his hands, he got down to your level with his widening smile and asked you a question.</p>
<p>”Are you the birthday boy?”</p>
<p>You nodded your head excitedly, putting down your hoodie from your Fredbear onesie and put on your ’birthday boy’ party hat that you had around your neck.</p>
<p>The bunny laughed and picked you off the ground, making you drop your tickets and coins onto the ground, surprising you a bit but your eyes were just so entrapped with the cake you just giggled like a baby you always were.</p>
<p>”Would you like to see Fredbear, he really wants to see you again after his long trip with his friends!”</p>
<p>You nodded your head excitedly again, your bright smile still not fading away.</p>
<p>”Well, what are we waiting for, he's just waiting to sing and dance and play with you and me for so long so let's not keep him waiting!”</p>
<p>”Yay!”</p>
<p>You raised up your hands, a hoarse cry raided out of your throat as another plunge of the bunny’s knife sliced across your stomach, another final line indicating how old you were by now.</p>
<p>5 years old.</p>
<p>”MOMM-Y! MO-MMY! DAD-DY! DA-DDY!!!” <br/>You kept on screaming out, your heart beating out of your chest, your tears running down your face like a waterfall with your head bleeding from the damage, your snot running wild as the pain kept on coming and coming with each and new way the bunny kept at hurting you.</p>
<p>Your mouth was wide enough to the point where it was agonizing to open it, your vision blacking in and out of pain, your chest burning like it was on fire, your screams were still left unanswered.</p>
<p>You looked at the golden-red bunny’s face and cried out in fear as he raised his knife at you, plunging it down at your chest only to stop a meter away, making you hold your breath and whimper.</p>
<p>He laughed.</p>
<p>And he slowly pushed the knife to your chest, inch by inch breaking your skin, muscles, tissues, bones, and organs like he was savoring the moment.</p>
<p>You screamed out again, this time even louder than before, you called out to your older brother, Fredrick, hoping he’ll come back and save you from trouble.</p>
<p>But he didn't.</p>
<p>The world was turning black around you, the blood spurting out of your mouth was making you choke on your own screams, your legs and arms were getting weaker and weaker by the blood loss, your crying was turning into weak whimpers by now.</p>
<p>The bunny looked at you through his mask, his smile still not leaving him as he kept at the routine of stabbing your chest slowly and making it even more painful by twisting the blade in his hand.</p>
<p>You stopped struggling, your crystal blue eyes now dull, your mouth covered by blood and stretch marks, your skin now pale and weak, your body now limp and completely useless.</p>
<p>The last thing you heard was uncontrollable laughing erupting from the bunny above you and then everything went black.</p>
<p>You raised your frail hand up, you were floating, you couldn't breathe that well, someone held your small hand in his slightly larger one.</p>
<p>He was wearing a mask, it looked like the one the Marionette was wearing and the clothes he wore were slightly similar to it as well.</p>
<p>”Ɩ’м ƨσяяʏ.”<br/>He said, crying under his mask.</p>
<p>The first instinct you had was to hug the taller boy and he cried even harder as he hugged back and just broke down.</p>
<p>”Ɩ’м ƨσ ƨσяяʏ Ɩ cσʋℓ∂и'т ƨαиɛ ʏσʋ.”</p>
<p>You were empty, you were scared, you were pathetic, you were nothing; you were the birthday boy, and your birthday was turned into a cruel unbearable madness.</p>
<p>You often wonder to yourself if you’ll ever get your happiest day.</p>
<p>You looked down at yourself at your squeaking shoes from your golden onesie, somehow, you began to doubt it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, yeah, this one was dark. I have nothing to say than that, really, idk what my 2018 self was thinking of but damn I really scared myself tonight lol-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Goretober Day 8: Acid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melt, you don't have a choice, just melt...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of a man melting, body horror, and cheating. If any of those elements make you uncomfortable then feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were melting.</p>
<p>Your skin was drooping down as you gripped at the door frame to keep balance, your hand shaking as it suddenly disintegrated into a sloppy mesh.</p>
<p>You were screaming at not the pain that infected you but at what you've turned into.</p>
<p>A monster.</p>
<p>From what you could remember before all of this was blurry but all so clear...</p>
<p>You were trying to take off that damn mask, then there was a click, then the pain-SO MUCH PAIN, and then you're a sloppy version of yourself.</p>
<p>The entire right side of your body was dripping like acid had poured on you just when you had turned away from it so that it could hit you not entirely but to the right side of yourself.</p>
<p>And, good GOD, DID IT BURN!!!</p>
<p>It was agonizing with each and every step you took, your regular foot was fine but your twisted ankle was all broken and sloppy like jelly.</p>
<p>Just walking or limping your way out of this place was difficult, everything seemed topsy-turvy, twisted, disturbing, and extremely ridiculous on how when you checked the time that it was melting like you and the handles were turning all around with no real direction of time.</p>
<p>Everything was a mess!</p>
<p>You screamed again when you began to melt, even more, the parasitic worm of the disease in you growing on and on to the left side of your body.</p>
<p>The excruciating pain growing with it as you screamed again, your face contorted to a melting, disfigured version of what you were before.</p>
<p>” ¡ ¡ ¡ ◖ O ⅁   Ⅎ O   Ǝ ʌ O ⅂   Ǝ H ⊥   ᴚ O Ⅎ   ' Ǝ S ∀ Ǝ ⅂ Ԁ   ¡ Ǝ W   Ԁ ⅂ Ǝ H   Ǝ S ∀ Ǝ ⅂ Ԁ   ⅄ ◖ O q Ǝ W O S ”</p>
<p>You screamed, even when you couldn't understand yourself your legs were sinking into the tiled floor like quicksand.</p>
<p>Your drooping eyes widened in fear as you struggled even more and with what energy you had within yourself, you screamed once more.</p>
<p>” ¡ ¡ ¡ Ǝ W   Ԁ ⅂ Ǝ H   ' ◖ O ⅁   ' W ∀ I ⅂ ⅂ I M   ' Ǝ S ∀ Ǝ ⅂ Ԁ   ' Ǝ ᴎ O Ǝ W O S ”</p>
<p>There was the sound of the jingle of keys somewhere in this twisted world, it was the sound of something that wasn't of your own cries, it was the beautiful sound of a door opening wide and shining that beautiful bright light of freedom.</p>
<p>”Hello, is anyone in here?”</p>
<p>Your knees may have been sinking in the tiled floor but your will to go into the light made you painfully and forcibly move through the floor towards freedom.</p>
<p>” ¡ ʞ ɔ n ʇ s   ɯ ' I   ' ʇ n o   ʇ ǝ ƃ   ǝ ɯ   d ʃ ǝ ɥ   ' ǝ s ɐ ǝ ʃ d   ' ɯ ɐ ı ʃ ʃ ı M   ' ◖ O ⅁   ʞ u ɐ ɥ ʇ   ' ɥ O   ¿ n o ʎ   ʇ ɐ ɥ ʇ   s ı   ɯ ɐ ı ʃ ʃ ı M   ' ɯ ɐ ı ʃ ʃ ı M ”</p>
<p>You screamed, your hips passed through the floor, the feeling of something sharp and twisted turning you over was too much.</p>
<p>You were close to the light now, the beautiful rays of white shining on you made the pain wash away into blissful joy as you struggled even faster to get to the afterlife.</p>
<p>The purple man before you tilted his head a bit, he was surprised, yes, but he just casually leaned against the doorframe, blocking the beautiful light from your face and gave off a sly smile.</p>
<p>”Oh, it's you.”</p>
<p>Your stomach was through the floor now, the light having been blocked by the purple man now gave the pain in you all out and you screamed once more, the lower half of your body now twisting in all the wrong ways.</p>
<p>The man smiled as you raised up your hands and desperately clawed at the tiled floor and your upper body melting even faster in the ground.</p>
<p>”Why are you still here?”<br/>The man asked, his arms crossed over each other; he looked to be a very disappointed Father for a minute.</p>
<p>” ¡ ¡ ¡ Ǝ S ∀ Ǝ ⅂ Ԁ   ¡ Ǝ I ◖   ∀ ᴎ ᴎ ∀ M   ⊥ ’ ᴎ O ◖   I   ' ʇ n o   ǝ ɯ   ʃ ʃ n d   ' p o ⅁   ɟ o   ǝ ʌ o ʃ   ǝ ɥ ʇ   ɹ o ɟ   ' ǝ s ɐ ǝ ʃ d   ' ɯ ɐ ı ʃ ʃ ı M ”<br/>You pleaded, your body sinking even faster on the floor.</p>
<p>” ¡ ¡ ¡ Ǝ S ∀ Ǝ ⅂ Ԁ ”<br/>You raised up your hands, your chest now dealing in the damage of what was below made you cry out, even more, the pain was just too much for you.</p>
<p>The man got down to your level, his disappointment now turning into a sly smile once more as he held one of your melting hands in his and caressed it like it was so delicate it might break.</p>
<p>And break it did; he crushed your melting hand with his broad one, causing you to cry out even more than before.</p>
<p>Compared to what's happening to you below, your hand was breaking away in the purple man’s own was like your nerves were on the outside and now swinging around like rabid animals.</p>
<p>The man looked at the mesh on his hand, licked it a bit but from the disgusted look on his face, he cleaned it off by wiping it on your face as you held you're injured hand.</p>
<p>”Jesus Christ, you and your friend can't learn to give up, do you?”</p>
<p>You looked up at him.</p>
<p>”You traumatize my own son because the springs broke off.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>”You're melting on my own floor like you own the place.”</p>
<p>What are you-</p>
<p>”You cry out and scare my customers away; I mean, CHRIST, just die already, pass on to wherever; is it that hard!?!”</p>
<p>You were shaking, the pain now making you go to a state of shock; your face contorted to a look of disbelief and fear.</p>
<p>The man raised his hands to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and scratching his head for a bit before he looked at you again.</p>
<p>His face looked a little annoyed but amusing.</p>
<p>”You know, your friend over there is facing the exact same thing but with a few minor differences here and there.”</p>
<p>You choked, your chest and shoulders now fading into the abyss of whatever was underneath.</p>
<p>You couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>”Something about flowers and vines growing on him, I don't know, he's a garden of problems is what I'm guessing by this point.”</p>
<p>The man laughed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders, looking behind you as you choked on the hard material tiles.</p>
<p>”What a beautiful world you got here, madness and distortion everywhere you turn, it’s fucking beautiful I tell you it is.”</p>
<p>He looked down at you, your eyes only being the only way you could see him.</p>
<p>He groaned, grabbing your black curly mesh hair and pulled you up to the ground as you coughed and cried out once more.</p>
<p>” ˙ ˙ ˙ ǝ s ɐ ǝ ʃ d   ' u o ʇ ɟ ∀   ˙ ɹ W ”</p>
<p>”It’s a shame that your son doesn't know how you died, it really is.”</p>
<p>You looked at him.</p>
<p>” ¿ ʇ ɐ ɥ M ”</p>
<p>The man sighed.</p>
<p>”It’s a shame that your one and only son, Taylor Anderson, had to not know that you died a pathetic death that was predictable and avoidable a mile.”<br/>The man said, the sentence now coming out of his mouth a bit slower so that you could understand.”</p>
<p>He was treating you like you were a child.</p>
<p>You were a loss for words.</p>
<p>Everything seemed to pass on slowly, even the world you so desperately hated came to a fault and the sinking paused to reflect your own surprise.</p>
<p>”But hey…”</p>
<p>The man got up, letting go of your head off of his hand and stretched out a bit with a wide grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p>”At least your wife is good in bed!”</p>
<p>Before you could fully respond to what your boss had said before you could scream out in anger, before you could grab at his ankles and pull him into the abyss with you, before you could even do anything that showed your own a few towards the man that ruined your life, he raised his foot and stomped you down to the abyss.</p>
<p>You let out an anguished cry, the pain and anger you had were let all out as the man kept at stomping at you to sink even farther into the rabbit hole, your whole upper body now breaking apart like glass.</p>
<p>”Bye!”<br/>He sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then you fell down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Into the rabbit hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing was everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purple and black flashed in your eyes as your body contorted together as you screamed out once more but it faded into nothing but buzzing silence.</p>
<p>” // ][ £ £ ][ @ /V\ !   // ][ £ £ ][ @ /V\ !   // ][ £ £ ][ @ /V\ !   @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ! ! ! ! ”</p>
<p>Your body started to disintegrate, more and more the pain grew with it as you cried out even more for the anger you grew for the purple man!</p>
<p>” // ][ £ £ ][ @ /V\ ,   ][ /V\   G 0 ][ И G   7 0   /= |_| C |&lt; ][ И G   |&lt; ][ £ £   Ч 0 |_| !   @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ”</p>
<p>Then you disappeared.</p>
<p>Your eyes going with you as you fell down faster and faster and faster into the purple and black abyss of your own personal demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅿︎🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴 🆁🅴🆂🅴🆃 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅳🅴🆅🅸🅲🅴 🅽🅾🆆, 🅸🆃 🆂🅴🅴🅼🆂 🆈🅾🆄 🅷🅰🆅🅴 🅰 🅶🅻🅸🆃🅲🅷 🅸🅽 🆃🅷🅴 🅿︎🆁🅾🅶🆁🅰🅼.<br/>🅿︎🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴, 🆁🅴🆂🅴🆃 🅽🅾🆆!</p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>William is a dick, I will punt this man to the sun, anyone want to join me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goretober Day 9: Insects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I need to talk about this for a sec-<br/>This poem was NOT made by me but instead made by Mary Howitt because I remember specifically on this day that I was running out of time on writing and I was getting stressed from homework and school and stuff. So all the credit goes towards Mary Howitt and not to my stressed teenage ass because I am not worth it in the very sense lol.<br/>This story really was to represent an old oc/self-insert of mine that was pressed by William Afton to their eventual death because I am a big dumb-dumb and me surviving in the Fnaf Universe is less likely than you think-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  <br/>'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;  <br/>The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  <br/>And I've a many curious things to show when you are there."  <br/>Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,  <br/>For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again." </p>
<p>"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;  <br/>Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly. <br/>"There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin,  <br/>And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"  <br/>Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said,  <br/>They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!" </p>
<p>Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, " Dear friend what can I do,  <br/>To prove the warm affection I 've always felt for you?  <br/>I have within my pantry, good store of all that's nice;  <br/>I'm sure you're very welcome -- will you please to take a slice?"  <br/>"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "kind Sir, that cannot be,  <br/>I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!" </p>
<p>"Sweet creature!" said the Spider, "you're witty and you're wise,  <br/>How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes! <br/>I've a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf,  <br/>If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."  <br/>"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you 're pleased to say,  <br/>And bidding you good morning now, I'll call another day." </p>
<p>The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,  <br/>For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:  <br/>So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  <br/>And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly. <br/>Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,  <br/>"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;  <br/>Your robes are green and purple -- there's a crest upon your head;  <br/>Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!" </p>
<p>Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,  <br/>Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by;  <br/>With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,  <br/>Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue --  <br/>Thinking only of her crested head -- poor foolish thing! At last,  <br/>Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. <br/>He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  <br/>Within his little parlour -- but she ne'er came out again!</p>
<p>And now dear little children, who may this story read,  <br/>To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed:  <br/>Unto an evil counselor, close heart and ear and eye,  <br/>And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly.</p>
<p>-Mary Howitt</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Goretober Day 10: Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is love between a father and a son?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of abuse, child abuse, sexual assault, and manipulation if any of those elements make you uncomfortable I highly suggest that you skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Lefty?”</p>
<p>You perked your ears upon hearing your name, your sensors activated and you monitored the room around you until the small boy sitting across from you from the table came into view.</p>
<p>You were programmed to respond.</p>
<p>”Yes?”</p>
<p>The boy was in the shadows, his posture slumped over, his face covered by the shadows, his frown showed, his eyes were dull as they were before, his bandages lose and tangled but momentarily well.</p>
<p>He looked very troubled not physically, but mentally he was.</p>
<p>Something was in his mind and he couldn't really get the thought out of his mind just by simply thinking of it, he needed to say it to someone.</p>
<p>”What is Love?”</p>
<p>Your servos clicked and churned together to process an answer for the small boy across from you; it had to be a good answer because you see, he was a child, and the answer had to be a good one that they could understand.</p>
<p>”Love is an emotion that can be found by two beings whether they be male, female or neither by any species. Love can be shared among feelings with each other and communicate to the point where they both feel comfortable with each other to be together and stay together due to how long their love can last.”</p>
<p>The boy stayed silent for a while.</p>
<p>”How is love made between siblings?”</p>
<p>Your servos clicked once more.</p>
<p>”Siblings can show love to each other by providing companionship, food, hugs, kisses, and protection from the worst that could happen to anyone of you. If one of the siblings is hurt, then the other will help that injured sibling up and going with healing remedies until they are good to go out again.”</p>
<p>The boy stayed silent again.</p>
<p>”How is love made between parents?”</p>
<p>Your servos churned once more.</p>
<p>”Parents can show love by being with each other's sides, whether or not they are male, female, or anything else, they help each other when desperate situations are at play. For instance, if one of them is distressed, the other will hug them and tell them it's okay even when the situation is too tough to comprehend.”</p>
<p>The boy looked up, his face looked was pale, the bags under his eyes looked like they haven't slept in months, their head mixed along with his blood made the bandages all worn and rusty looking.</p>
<p>”Lefty…”<br/>The boy asked, raising his posture up high to look at you more clearly without fail.</p>
<p>”How is love portrayed to a father and his son?”</p>
<p>Your servos gave out the answer immediately.</p>
<p>”The Father of the family will help his family in need when they are in despair, they can-”</p>
<p>”What if they abuse their own children?”<br/>The boy interrupted you, his face still not changing.</p>
<p>Your only eye looked at the boy.</p>
<p>”Abuse is a term used for beings who hurt other beings in a cruel and unusual way as to gain pleasure or anger out of themselves. It is a disgraceful crime that should be taken seriously and be put into a court system where the Father be prosecuted for harming their own child.”</p>
<p>The boy gulped, his eyes widened as something warm poured out of his neck and down his chest and back.</p>
<p>”Lefty is this abuse?”</p>
<p>The boy turned around, taking off his old worn shirt and showed the many purple spots on his neck and collarbone stretched out far.</p>
<p>Your servos were quick in action.</p>
<p>”Yes.”</p>
<p>The boy looked at you, his eyes now a dark shade red that seemed to flash before under the flickering lamp above the two of you.</p>
<p>”Which kind.”</p>
<p>You gave out the answer.</p>
<p>”Physical and sexual abuse are the best terms I can process, this can mentally damage you as well because of how HE used you long ago. You couldn't tell because HE told you he’ll kill the people you loved if anyone else knew, HE told you that he’ll kill you with a rusty knife slowly if you told the world.”</p>
<p>The boy put on his sweatshirt, the tears now coming out and his anger bubbling inside of him.</p>
<p>”HE used you and she knew it, Elizabeth and Michael knew but they were afraid as we to tell because of their selfish needs and your own safety.”</p>
<p>He choked out a cry.</p>
<p>”And you want revenge.”</p>
<p>The boy was about to say something in absolute fury but the light above the two of you flickered upon the door across the room opening and the boy across from you disappeared.</p>
<p>A woman in her late 20’s came out of the door, she pushed back the short orange hair she had covering her right eye as she sat down at the very chair where the young boy was at.</p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes, making them glow a green hue from the light above the two of you flickered a bit as she set her back straight and pressed the cassette beside her to play.</p>
<p>”Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage. Or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it, and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and pressed play.</p>
<p>”Let the night begin.”<br/>She whispered to herself as she looked at you.</p>
<p>There was a churn within you that made you rethink a whole lot about yourself and the creatures around you.</p>
<p>It made you a little angry, maybe it the point where you could just reach over the table and choke the woman to death.</p>
<p>Maybe…</p>
<p>Maybe it was…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed a breather after reading this, honestly. <br/>Man, my 2018 self really went all out on this one and I don't know if I should be scared or proud by that alone-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Goretober Day 11: Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood, so much blood, why is there so much blood?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story has mentions of blood, death, and murder so if that makes you uncomfortable skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One step.</p>
<p>Two steps.</p>
<p>Stop.</p>
<p>Breathe.</p>
<p>Okay, one step.</p>
<p>Stutter but continue on.</p>
<p>Two steps.</p>
<p>Stop.</p>
<p>Breathe.</p>
<p>Another one or four maybe.</p>
<p>Everything was fine, I'm just fine, the exit was right there.</p>
<p>It was so close.</p>
<p>But so far away.</p>
<p>They were all looking at me, all of them with their plastic eyes and permanent grins were all so intimidating but they didn't make the move.</p>
<p>Another few staggering steps.</p>
<p>I'm fine, that was fine, I'm going to live tonight.</p>
<p>I know I am.</p>
<p>I can't just…</p>
<p>The hallway towards the exit stretched before me, the tiles were now a pattern of 12’s, the walls were covered in children's drawings of death and stabbings, the air around me grew stuffy and pale.</p>
<p>I was losing consciousness by the minute, I knew I was just seeing things and that the exit before me had to be by arm's length.</p>
<p>I stretched my arm out, my body swaying back and forth as the hallway stretched even farther away and so did the exit door.</p>
<p>I cried out, the pain in my chest erupting as I took in a sharp inhale and rushed over to the bright red words that said ’Exit’.</p>
<p>But the hallways stretched on and on before me, each and every step and I took was like I was stepping on sharp and flesh cutting knives.</p>
<p>I'm gonna make it.</p>
<p>The dread in me was taking over as my vision was blurring in and out in the darkness, but I still ran to the door that continued to run away from me.</p>
<p>I tripped and fell at my stomach, the source of my pain, and screamed out as I clung at the bleeding spot and held it tight.</p>
<p>As I laid in the never-ending hallway if my personal Hell, there was the sound of shuffling somewhere behind me.</p>
<p>I looked behind me and immediately turned back to crawl away to the exit as I panted had cried out from the pain.</p>
<p>The brown bear far back for me started to laugh as he took slowly and creaking steps towards my shaking form.</p>
<p>”God, please help me!”</p>
<p>I cried out, my stomach bleeding some more as my skin stretched and closed as I crawl my way towards freedom.</p>
<p>The door was close to me, it really was!</p>
<p>”Hey, kiddo, don't you know that in Freddy Fazbear’s that you can’t-LEAVE-can’t be breaking the rules!”<br/>The bear sang out, giving out a deep echoing laugh as he kept at walking towards me, whether my tears or blood loss made me see things.</p>
<p>Freddy looked like someone else for a second, just for a second the brown bear was a tall figure in the dark but then was a large brown bear the next second.</p>
<p>”Come on and-SUFFER-si-si-si-SIN-sing along with me!”<br/>He cheered on, his voice box glitching every so often.</p>
<p>I screamed again as he was getting closer and closer, his bloody paws up and ready to tear into my flesh again to somehow satisfy his hunger.</p>
<p>As I focused on the bear, my hand landed on something hard and cold.</p>
<p>I nearly lost my breath, I looked up to see the beautiful red lights flashing the word ’Exit’ and I nearly cried out in pure happiness.</p>
<p>I got up to my knees, and then to my wobbling feet, my shaking hands grabbed onto the handle and started to push.</p>
<p>As I felt the beautiful sensations I thought I wouldn't see ever again, I looked back at the bear behind me.</p>
<p>The bear’s posture seemed to limp and deflated as he tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>I laughed and made my way toward the door, only to cling onto it in fear and the only source of keeping it from me from falling into the dark abyss.</p>
<p>The outside was gone, it disappeared completely in front of me.</p>
<p>I just saw the forest and city lights right ahead of me as well as the disgusting smell of the garbage nearby for a second until everything was just a pitch dark blackness of nothingness.</p>
<p>As if everything was just gone and the inky thing that existed in the universe was this damned pizzeria.</p>
<p>I took a sharp inhale a breeze brushed through me from the darkness and two strong arms behind me wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the establishment.</p>
<p>The Exit door closed, further making me not see what was on the other side and made me rethink about the whole situation and fight back.</p>
<p>”NO, WAIT, LET GO OF ME! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE, PLEASE, GOD!!!!”</p>
<p>What the hell was that?!</p>
<p>I could've run out, even in the darkness I would be safe from these things by now, even if I would fall for all eternity, I didn't care, I wanted to LIVE DAMMIT!!!</p>
<p>The brown bear kept a firm grasp on me, my waist and stomach were oozing with the red stain from my insides as the bear kept at his bear hug.</p>
<p>I found myself growing weaker and weaker by the second as the bear dragged me towards the back room, the other animatronics were around us, they were just watching me suffer.</p>
<p>”PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE, PLEASE! PLEASE, HAVE SOME FUCKING HUMANITY IN YOURSELVES, IM NOT A DAMN ENDOSKELETON; I'M A HUMAN BEING!!!”</p>
<p>The bear kept at the hug until the worst got to him and he hugged me so tight that I-</p>
<p>C R A C K</p>
<p>She fell limp like a ragdoll, her blood and tears mixed together as the I dropped her to the ground and everyone looked upon her mangled corpse.</p>
<p>She was gone.</p>
<p>And there was nothing we could do but drag her across the tiled floor, leaving a bloody trail, and stuff her inside the suit.</p>
<p>Just like always...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, I really liked putting security guards I'm terrible no escaping situations, huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Goretober Day 12: Acid Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't go back, you just can't, it's too late for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of body horror and the overwhelming sense of anger from another so if any of those many you uncomfortable feel free to soil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅿︎🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴 🆁🅴🆂🅴🆃 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅳🅴🆅🅸🅲🅴 🆃🅾 🅳🅴🅻🅴🆃🅴 🆃🅷🅴 🅶🅻🅸🆃🅲🅷 🅸🅽 🆃🅷🅴 🅿︎🆁🅾🅶🆁🅰🅼!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾-</p>
<p>*Reset in Progress*<br/>*Please do not turn off your device while the reset is in action of your device*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*. . . . . . . . . . .*<br/>*. . . . . . . .*<br/>*. . . . . . .*<br/>*. . . . . .*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Virus Detected!*<br/>*Unknown File: RWQFSFASXC is in the program of your device, would you like to delete RWQFSFASXC?*<br/>*Deleting RWQFSFASXC from your softwa-</p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅿︎🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴 🆁🅴🆂🅴🆃 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅳🅴🆅🅸🅲🅴 🆃🅾 🅳🅴🅻🅴🆃🅴 🆃🅷🅴 🅶🅻🅸🆃🅲🅷 🅸🅽 🆃🅷🅴 🅿︎🆁🅾🅶🆁🅰🅼!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!<br/>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁!!!</p>
<p>*Please understand that you have unleashed something that wasn't supposed to exist, you could've stopped this but you were selfish and cruel*<br/>May God be with you...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my eyes slowly, my eyelids feeling like they were clamped down by heavyweights as I tried to fight back the urge to sleep again.<br/>I begrudgingly got up and rubbed them with my aching hands, I breathed heavily as I grabbed my head from a blistering migraine I was having.<br/>Oh my God, everything hurts, my head, my chest, my face, my legs, my feet, and even my eyes were all in burning.<br/>I held my head, the pounding now sounding like church bells in my church was going haywire, oh my God, did I stay up late again?<br/>Oh man, Martha's gonna kill me if she'll know about me staying up again, she'll probably force me to eat chicken soup again to calm my nerves.</p>
<p>Oh, Martha…</p>
<p>I reached out for my glasses on the cabinet next to my bed, they had to be somewhere, I can't live without them, I swear.<br/>I swiped my hand around to get the plastic frame for my sight, but all I could get was air, only air.<br/>I turned my head over to the cabinet, my head still pounding as my hand ache and throbbed at I kept at swiping at the air.</p>
<p>The hell-<br/>I opened my eyes.</p>
<p>From what I could process before I freaked out from the whole world around me, my hand and the full extent of my arm was pitch black.<br/>Not my usual dark skin I had for so long but my arm was completely dark to the point where it would even blacker than the empty night starless sky that I’d usually see every night before I’d put my son to bed.<br/>I gasped as I looked at the onyx form of my arm but immediately looked down at my entire body in our panic.<br/>To my horror, my entire body was a complete paste of a dark skinny shaped form of my own body; from my arms to my feet all I could see was a dark pastel of what I was.<br/>I got off the ground, even with my body aching from my migraine to the entire structure of my body, I looked at myself with shaking eyes and a running mind with a million questions.</p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p>When did-</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>WHAT?!</p>
<p>I took a few steps back, my legs wobbled under the weight of my upper body and the burning sensation I had as I looked around myself.<br/>I suspected that this was all some kind of nightmare I’d usually have every now and then and I was back in my own bedroom with Martha by my side and she’ll ask me what kind of dream I had again and then she’ll hug me to sleep.<br/>But my wife wasn't with me right now, neither was my son, my bedroom, my house, and even my glasses were all gone!<br/>Everything was just a collage of two colors.</p>
<p>Black and purple.<br/>Black and purple.<br/>Purple and black.<br/>Purple and black.<br/>Oh my God, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!</p>
<p>I grabbed at my head again, it was throbbing like crazy, there had to be sledgehammers banging at my own brain to cause this much pain!<br/>I held in a gasp as I ground my teeth together and cried out from my migraine.<br/>Was this was a nightmare?!<br/>Was this hell?!<br/>Where am I?!</p>
<p>The world around me flashed on and off as I ground my teeth together, my migraine was making my head burst with pain as I covered my eyes to block the flashing lights.<br/>I screamed as loud as I could, the world around me being its blinding view I ran off in all sorts of directions.<br/>It didn't matter where I went or what I’d find, I JUST NEEDED TO LEAVE!!!</p>
<p>”/-/€£[]D! /-/€£[]D /V\€!!!”<br/>I screamed out, my eyes still shut, my head now buzzing with sound as the world warped and pinned all around and made me lose my footing.<br/>I fell down, the ground before me felt all too loose as I kept on falling but I felt like the world was revolving around me.<br/>Oh dear God, the black and purple world I was in was spinning all around me like I was the sun in the midst of the solar system.<br/>There was a sudden screech of screaming right against my ears and even when I reached up to close then shut the screaming got even louder and more deadly.</p>
<p>”§70[]D! §70[]D! §70[]D ][7! §/-/|_|7 |_|[]D! §/-/|_|7 |_|[]D! §/-/|_|7 |_|[]D!!!”<br/>I screamed, my eyes widened as I they seemed to open up and make me cringe at the sight of the flashing lights before me.<br/>I screamed again, the pain in my head now evaluating throughout my body as I grasped my head and started to cry out again.</p>
<p>”@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!”</p>
<p>My eyes were bulging out of its sockets, my onyx skin was splitting apart, my face was melting, my screams were all jumbled and traumatic.<br/>I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN!!!!</p>
<p>”§70[]D ][7, §70[]D ][7, §70[]D ][7, []D£€@§€, §0/V\€0И€ /-/€£[]D /V\€, []D£€@§€, /=0Я 7/-/€ £0V€ 0/= G0d!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!”</p>
<p>Then there were suddenly flashes of pictures and places I've never seen before in my life.<br/>A chicken with a plate of cake, a crying child, a panicked teenager running around, a pink and white fox jumping on balloons, a boy with red cheeks with a balloon, Fredbear, a boy with a bleeding head, five presents with one of them locked up shut, and it was all jumping up and down and sideways and forward and backward right in front of me.</p>
<p>IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH!!!</p>
<p>I grabbed at my face and started to pull, even with two pain I started to pull and pull and you'll until my face just ripped off! Or should I say melt off…</p>
<p>And then it stopped.<br/>The world stopped flashing its blinding lights.<br/>The visions in front of me disappeared.<br/>The world stopped spinning.</p>
<p>My eyes were back in place, my skin was all new and clean, my face morphed back from being a melting liquid to a solid material, and I felt my feet place into the tiled floor below me.</p>
<p>I was in shock.<br/>I couldn't speak.</p>
<p>And even if I could, which I can, I only gave out a giggle.</p>
<p>I didn't know why I did but I just did what I did.<br/>And with that, I threw up.</p>
<p>A black kind of goop rose out of my mouth and spread I'm about below my feet as many many things came out.<br/>Lungs, intestines, blood, ribs, and even my own stomach was before me in the ground before if all melted off into a ball burning goop that would most certainly leave a stain.<br/>I continued to throw up as I clutched my stomach and caught out the remains of my insides, somehow the pain seemed to get all out as I did so.<br/>And when I stopped throwing up, the pain was still with me, so I forced myself to throw up even more until all the pain was gone.<br/>After a good while, the pain was just a dull memory as the only organ in me throbbed and pulsed in and out like it was dying.</p>
<p>My heart.</p>
<p>I made my way to the restroom, while going over there, memory after memory started to strike me like a bullet and made me remember what happened to me.<br/>That damn golden suit, it was that golden bunny suit I wore.<br/>I was sweating, I was going to take it off and then-<br/>I grasped at my head as it pulsed by the memory but then I remembered that purple face.</p>
<p>”//11114^^.”<br/>I muttered.</p>
<p>”//11114^^.//11114^^.//11114^^.”<br/>I kept at saying under my broken jaw.</p>
<p>That bastard.<br/>Even when I looked at the mirror, my body now a thin heap of purple and black mashed together, my eyes now as white as snow and glowing, my ears all up and pointed like a rabbit, and even my teeth all in rows of four counting my buck teeth.</p>
<p>I didn't care.</p>
<p>”//11114^^, Ч0µ 5|\|077Ч ß4574®D, ]['^^ 901|\|9 70 |&lt;111 Ч0µ ƒ0® 7h15.”</p>
<p>You phased out of that restroom.<br/>To where?<br/>You didn't care.<br/>When?<br/>That didn't matter.<br/>How?<br/>That wasn't made well enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time and space don't have to make sense of revenge, it just doesn't have to.</p>
<p>It just doesn't have too...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”🆅🅸🆁🆄🆂 🆄🅿︎🅶🆁🅰🅳🅴🅳, 🅷🅰🆅🅴 🅰 🅽🅸🅲🅴 🅳🅰🆈!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know what my 2018 self had to make me write this but I want some of that-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Goretober Day 13: Starvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hunger, God, I’m so hungry I could eat you. All of you...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning there are mentions of murder, blood, death, and cannibalism in the story so if that makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I'm hungry.”</p>
<p>”Hm?”</p>
<p>”I'm hungry.”</p>
<p>The teenager picked himself off his lover's chest and looked him into his red eyes, his own pink ones slightly dulled a bit as they looked at each other.</p>
<p>”I want to eat something tonight.”</p>
<p>The lightly tanned teenager looked at his lover, his eyes may have been dull and somewhat expressionless, but he looked at his boyfriend with a pitiful expression.</p>
<p>He adjusted himself against the brick wall, the dull feeling of the hard painted material on his back but good enough to feel how he could straighten his back some more.</p>
<p>His lover got up a bit while he adjusted himself and then laid himself back onto his chest as he hugged him in his arms.</p>
<p>Both of them stayed in that position for a minute or two before he gave out his answer.</p>
<p>”Me too.”</p>
<p>In the nick of time, his lover's stomach gave out a malicious growl, one that made his lover grab at his stomach and clutch at his own yellow dress from the pain.</p>
<p>The teenager held his lover in his arms and shushed him as he too experienced the pain of his own stomach being pierced by many knives.</p>
<p>They both held each other as the feeling of their stomachs screamed out in agony of being so very empty with nothing to eat.</p>
<p>The pain settled in on the both of them before they both gasped and breathed out from the unsettling growl of their stomachs and just hugged each other in the meantime.</p>
<p>The teenager's lover was the first to cry out, his tears mixed in with his bib as he choked out and just grabbed at his head for another unbearable headache.</p>
<p>God, it was terrible.</p>
<p>”Fuck this place.”<br/>He cried out, his dress wrinkling itself against the teenagers black pants.</p>
<p>”FUCK THIS PLACE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager held his lover close and softly patted his head as he gave him a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>”Hey, hey, it's fine, it's going to be fine, babe.”<br/>The teenager reassured his lover, giving him a kiss on his forehead to prove his point.</p>
<p>His lover, on the other hand, didn't quite take the reassurance quite well, he looked at his lover to his red eyes with his pink ones.</p>
<p>The tears made his pink eyes shine a bit, even if they were in the darkest part of the stage behind the curtains, his eyes glowed and shined upon the teenager's face.</p>
<p>The two looked at each other for a while before the sound of their stomachs erupted again, once more, they clutched at the midsection of their bodies and hissed at the pain of it.</p>
<p>The teenager felt some tears spring out in his eyes while his lover cried out by the tormenting pain from it, good God it was just unbearable to deal with.</p>
<p>All of the sudden, the curtains were drawn open, revealing another teenager, his eyes as blue as the sky, his hair light brown but dark, his sun-kissed skin covered by the shadows that overcome the whole room behind the curtains.</p>
<p>The two lovers looked onto the other as he nudged them to see what he was seeing in the establishment.</p>
<p>The two lovers, even in their hungered daze, got up, holding each other by arms and hands and got out of the curtains to the see what was going on.</p>
<p>”What happened, Fred?”</p>
<p>The tanned teen raised a gloved finger to his lips and pointed toward the front door of the establishment.</p>
<p>The three got on the stage while a man in a purple uniform struggled to set up the keys to open the very front door of the pizzeria.</p>
<p>There was but a small movement in the purple star-like curtains, but the three paid no mind to it.</p>
<p>He looked to be in his late twenties, chocolate skin, some hair in his scalp, he looked like he was frustrated too many times too on how he couldn't just fit the key in just yet until-</p>
<p>*CLICK*</p>
<p>There was a click from the front door, the man in the purple uniform got inside the restaurant, his face looking relieved but uneasy upon seeing the entirety of the establishment.</p>
<p>He seemed to gulp, moving his collar while doing so but went on to lock the front door and go to the office.</p>
<p>He took the moment to look at the main stage, the three teenagers paused a bit before the man rolled his eyes and went to the office.</p>
<p>”Creepy ass robots…”<br/>He muttered to himself as the purple star-like curtains closed, the glare of a hook appearing for a split second.</p>
<p>There was an unsettling rumble between the three, however, they didn't cringe at the sudden painful experience of their abdomen, but instead, they were so focused on the man.</p>
<p>They knew it wasn't HIM, of course, but each one of them felt their mouths watering, some saliva pouring out of the corners of their mouths.</p>
<p>Taylor took the time to find his guitar in place in his hands, his knuckles seemed to turn white upon his eagerness to pounce out, his mouth moved slightly.</p>
<p>Alex looked upon the man, the plate on his left hand was shaking a bit, the cupcake’s eyes turned towards the man, and his beak extended a bit down.</p>
<p>Fredrick held the microphone in his hand so tightly and his jaw to widen upon seeing the man walk to the office and comment on how the establishment looked so weird.</p>
<p>I, of course, watched the entirety of the whole thing play out like a show, I was crawling upon the walls like a spider, my mask tightly on my face, and my own stomach too rumbled in a deformed way.</p>
<p>As the others talked to themselves on who and what will capture the guard, I crawled my way to the office, the feeling of my whole body phasing through the walls and into the office came through as nothing but a regular basis.</p>
<p>The man sat at the squeaking chair and checked on the tablet set before him, going through the cameras and had a slightly amused look on his face as he kept flipping through each and every camera.</p>
<p>I tilted my head, slightly confused as to how this man found this job listing, maybe in the newspaper or possibly by word of mouth, or maybe he talked to HIM…</p>
<p>The sudden ringing from the desk came alive, spooking the man but only made me look on the phone that rang on and on with its urgent call.</p>
<p>The man went over to the phone with the chair, passing through my entire small frame as he pressed the speaker button.</p>
<p>"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes and he rubbed his arms with his hands, my presence obviously interfering with the room's temperature.</p>
<p>”This place, Jesus.”</p>
<p>I shook my head.</p>
<p>There was no God here, he was going to be tonight's dinner, I knew that just by the other's hunger plaster on their faces.</p>
<p>Well, let the night begin then.</p>
<p>He’ll be done by three, I just know it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I'm hungry now, in gonna go ask my mom for some pizza-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Goretober Day 14: Cannibalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eat, just eat, I'm so hungry, I can't hold it in anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of blood, murder, death, and cannibalism so if any of those upset you feel free to skip this story all together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Alright everyone, dinner’s almost ready, just give me a few more minutes alright?”</p><p>There were annoyed groans from the party table, most particularly a bang was heard from one of the teens who banged his head against the table over and over again.</p><p>The yellow chicken rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen again to check if the meat was ready, a corpse was already set upon the kitchen counter with a pile of knives stabbed into it.</p><p>The chicken went over to the corpse, digging their feathers into the flesh of the man before ripping out his innards.</p><p>To be completely fair, the human body was very confusing and very disgusting with the bottom layer, yes, that area below would be left alone.</p><p>Before, the others and the chicken would just feast upon the corpse like ravage animals that haven't eaten in months.</p><p>And they ate everything on the corpse.</p><p>Every. Single. Thing.</p><p>The chicken shivered as they focused on the corpse some more before they took a good portion of meat off and placed it onto the grill. The meat sizzled and popped with excitement as the fluids all spread out onto the oil below it.</p><p>The chicken cooked the meat carefully, just by what the chicken could remember from what their mother always taught them how to cook.</p><p>Even if the chicken was a young man in that time, his mother always wanted her children to learn something that would benefit their future with their partners.</p><p>The chicken carefully put up the spices in the burning meat, making it sizzle and crackle from the grill and made the whole kitchen smell like the aroma of burning meat.</p><p>Human meat.</p><p>Even with that, there was another presence in the room, the chicken didn't bother to turn around.</p><p>”¿Por fin me vas a ayudar con este plato?” The chicken asked, a teenage girl in her teen years floated over to her brother and hugged them from broad shoulders and looked over at the sizzling meat, their mouthwatering.</p><p>Her messy black hair tied to the side of her head with a scrunchie, her dark skin seemed to glow as she nodded her head, the very raw marks on her neck were as red as blood.</p><p>She didn't die by strangulation, that's for sure, she died by her own cause and that was something she didn't want to talk about. Even the mention of rope would get her on ease.</p><p>”Sí, lo haré, pero solo quiero ver cómo estás manejando esto hasta ahora.” She said, a bright smile on her face as the chicken rolled her big plastic pink eyes and twisted the meat over as soon as the bottom half was done.</p><p>"Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que mamá solía hacer tan buena comida, otra vez?" The chicken asked, raising her feathers to the spices that were next to the sizzling meat.</p><p>The girl thought for a moment before she pointed over to the pepper.<br/>
”Mom always said to put enough love in everything you could make with food, especially with pepper and chili in it!” She exclaimed, her loose shirt over her chest wrinkled some more as her brackets clinked together to move her hair aside, revealing her bright pink cheeks.</p><p>The chicken nodded their head.<br/>
”Fair enough.”</p><p>After a little while, with the two twins talking to each other, whether in Spanish it in English, they had a great time together at least with the moment of cooking a corpse together for the feast.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and a small boy with a very particular mask came in. He was silent for a while upon seeing the girl, but he went on to spread the news.</p><p>”Ɩ ƨʋɢɢɛƨт тнαт ʏσʋ тωσ αяɛ ∂σиɛ cσσκιиɢ αℓяɛα∂ʏ?” He asked, his posture leaning over the door, the mask may have prevented the twins to see his face but they knew he would take it off once the food was all set and ready.</p><p>The chicken nodded, placing the last of the meat on the last plastic plate, gathered them all together, and finally presented the food to the starving teenagers in the party table.</p><p>The overflowing words of ’thank god’, ’finally’, and ’Jesus Christ, where have you been?’ was presented rather thankful and grateful for all teens sitting on the party table.</p><p>Upon the plates being set down, each of them being different in their own kind of way, everyone couldn't stop to link their lips in delight and raise up their own utensils.</p><p>The teenage girl sat next to the fox and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, which did make him blush, and set a napkin upon her thighs respectively.</p><p>The young boy with the particular mask took notice and raised his hand.<br/>
”Ɯαιт, ƨσмɛσиɛ'ƨ мιƨƨιиɢ.”</p><p>The party table was met with annoyed groans and does from the teens, particularly the boy who got out of the chicken and sat next to his lover, Bonnie.</p><p>The boy turned his head towards to where the back room was; ’Parts and Services’ were labeled on the door with a few specks of dust labeled on the words.</p><p>The young boy got out of his seat and walked over to the door, pausing a bit before he knocked on it with small taps.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before a small voice from the other side responded.<br/>
”Yeah?”</p><p>”Ĵʋиισя, ιт'ƨ мɛ, Яʏαи, ιт'ƨ тιмɛ тσ ɛαт.”</p><p>”I don't wanna eat.”<br/>
The squeaky voice said grudgingly.</p><p>The others gave off a worried sigh as the boy thought for a moment.</p><p>”Ɯɛℓℓ, ωнʏ иσт?”</p><p>”Because I'm not hungry!”</p><p>The boy thought for a while again, this time he gave off an amused chuckle.<br/>
”Ƴσʋ ωσʋℓ∂и'т ɛαт ғσя cαи∂ʏ?”</p><p>The squeaky boy gasped but groaned.<br/>
”No.”</p><p>”Иσт ɛиɛи ғσя ιcɛ cяɛαм?”</p><p>There was a whine.</p><p>The others joined in.</p><p>”Not even for cupcakes?”<br/>
Fredrick asked he knew his baby brother thrived on cupcakes.</p><p>The whine was a bit louder.</p><p>”Not even for a smoothie?”<br/>
Taylor and Alex asked in unison.</p><p>The whine was a bit louder this time, he sounded like he was jumping in his spot.</p><p>”Not even for a birthday cake?”<br/>
Daisy and Michael asked in unison as Taylor and Alex did before, laughing a bit from it.</p><p>The whine was an agonizing groan.</p><p>The young boy rolled his eyes.<br/>
”Ѳн ωɛℓℓ, Ɩ ɢʋɛƨƨ тнɛ яɛƨт σғ ʋƨ нαиɛ тσ ɛαт Δ˩˩ σғ тнɛ ƨωɛɛтƨ ωɛ нαиɛ αғтɛя ωɛ ɛαт Δ˩˩ σғ σʋя ғσσ∂!”</p><p>There was the sound of small squeaks from the door before the young boy with the particular mark was tackled to the ground by an even smaller boy with a golden bear onesie on himself.</p><p>”NO WAIT, I WANNA EAT CANDY, I WANNA EAT CUPCAKES, I WANNA DRINK SMOOTHIES, I WANNA EAT MY BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!”<br/>
The small five-year-old cried out, causing a small whistle to come out of his mouth from his gapped front teeth.</p><p>As the others laughed, the young boy laughed as well as he got up and held the small boy close to him.<br/>
”Ѳκαʏ, σκαʏ, ʏσʋ cαи ɛαт тнɛ ƨωɛɛтƨ, вʋт ʏσʋ нαиɛ тσ ɛαт αℓℓ σғ ʏσʋя ғσσ∂, σκαʏ?”</p><p>The small blond boy puffed up his cheeks in annoyance but soon nodded his head as he immediately floated over to the table and sat at his own seat next to his older brother. </p><p>The young boy went over his chair and sat down, he took off his mask, revealing a very tired expression on his face, and gave off a small smile.</p><p>”Hey, shouldn't we pray?”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other for a moment before they awkwardly raised their hands to clasp together and each of them gave off their own prayers with the small boy.</p><p>”Dear Lord, please bless this food you have given us tonight, help others who are set as fortunate as we all are, help us find our way home, and tell my mommy that I'm okay!”<br/>
The small boy said, a bright smile on his face as everyone looked at each other with worried faces but gave their amens and raised up their utensils.</p><p>”Δℓяιɢнт, ℓɛт'ƨ ɛαт.”<br/>
The young boy finally said and ate the still warm meat with his plastic fork and everyone else finally dined in the whole food.</p><p>Each and every one of them giving off a blissful hum of the flavorful food they all ate and gave off some tears of joy down their cheeks.</p><p>Finally, something to eat after so long!</p><p>Now, what about the rest of the body?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, now I'm REALLY hungry, I'm going to eat some meat I left in the fridge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Goretober Day 15: Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cry. That's all you ever do. That's really pathetic, you know?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what, please skip this story altogether it's really bad and rushed to Hell and back. Torture and child abuse are mentioned in this story feel free to skip if you want to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I held you down between my claws.</p><p>You smiled at me as I cried out loud.</p><p>”Why?! Why?! Why?!”<br/>
I cried out, with tears in my eyes.</p><p>You simply gave out a smile, the sickest I've ever seen, and gave out a chuckle.</p><p>”Because.”<br/>
You said.<br/>
”You asked for it!”</p><p>My anger grew and I swiped at his face with my claw all sharp and ready to snatch off any layers of skin.</p><p>He smiled, even with the deepening cut, he simply laughed and grabbed me with his own hands on my thin chest.</p><p>He shook me around and laughed out loud.<br/>
”HAHAHAHAHA!!!”</p><p>I struggled in his hold, my anger still real, I cried out again, this time my voice as squeaky as a small little mouse.</p><p>”I JUST WANTED TO GO HOME!”<br/>
I cried.</p><p>He smiled again and stopped smiling, pushing me off him with full force, still, my anger couldn't leave from my own mind.</p><p>”I put you back together!”<br/>
He claimed, reaching into his belt.<br/>
”I made you something MORE!”<br/>
He exclaimed, grabbing the taser and made a full lunge at me.</p><p>I tried to move away, I did so very slowly, and he was on top of me and went away with his psychotic rein.</p><p>He shocked me.</p><p>Not once.</p><p>Not twice.</p><p>Not even the tenth time he stopped shocking me again and again, his maddening smile still not leaving.</p><p>I cried I struggled, I kicked, I screamed, I even begged my Father to stop what he was doing and that I would be good for now on.</p><p>He didn't stop, he kept on shocking me from head to toe with no way stopping at any given time.</p><p>The rest were around, I felt their presence but I warded them off as for them not to get into this situation and make it even worse.</p><p>Something I still regret to this day was that I didn't let them help me, I still had my anger towards them too for so long.</p><p>As the clock chimed 6:00, I was a lifeless doll on the floor, just a disgusting puppet without its strings as the puppeteer tortured them to no end.</p><p>He stopped a while, looking down at me, I was nothing but a small boy with a shaking form and wet cheeks across the tiled floor.</p><p>I held in my breath as he took the mask off my face and turned my head to his for a moment to look at each other.</p><p>He was smiling.</p><p>I was crying out of pain and in fear.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed me on my sweaty forehead, I flinched and rolled myself into a ball in case he did anything else.</p><p>He got off of me, put the taser away, and ruffled my brown hair with a smile.</p><p>I choked out a cry as he walked away like it was completely nothing to him that he tortured his own child across the floor of this cursed establishment.</p><p>”I love you son.”<br/>
He said with a laugh and went away.</p><p>I was still shaking, my tears mixing with the blood that ran down my head and mouth.</p><p>The others came but I told them that I was fine and that I could take care of myself just fine.</p><p>They looked on and left one by one with a frown and a look of concern written all over their faces.</p><p>I just laid across the tiled floor until someone found me.</p><p>Why couldn't he let me die before?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why did you read this story, I told you NOT to-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Goretober Day 16: Pound of Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A curse passed down from a friend, how tragic, you put this on yourself, you know?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warming this story contains elements of blood, death, murder, and dolls being really creepy so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pound of meat.</p><p>That was what the older woman said to the man across the counter as she adjusted her youngest child on her arms and got the money necessary to pay the man for the meat.</p><p>Her oldest daughter, let's call her Joanna, was holding her hand with her small thin one as she hugged the small teddy bear by her other hand.</p><p>She looked to be about seven years of age, her short hair, eyes, and even skin tone matched her fathers, and so did her little sister as well.</p><p>Or be frankly honest, she loved her children dearly and she was blessed by the lord that at least both of her children were girls, not that they mattered on their gender, it was just that she saw a little of her in both of them.</p><p>The young girl in her arms, let's call her Helen, brought up her small chubby hands to her mother's face and messed around with the cross that hung around her neck, which caused some discomfort but she was only five, who could blame a curious little girl?</p><p>She let go of her oldest daughter's hand and lightly held her youngest arms down as to calm her down on messing with her makeup she had worked on since early in the morning for the day.</p><p>Her oldest daughter was in a kind of daze before her mother let go of her hand, causing her to snap out of her daze and cling onto her mother’s leg.</p><p>The man over the counter gave the meat to the woman with a smile and accepted the money she gave him for the single pound of meat.</p><p>The man over the counter gave off a smile and commented that the woman had beautiful children, which, in turn, she smiled as well and said thank you and left the market with her children.</p><p>Helen, her youngest looked on around the environment around her as she unloaded the meat onto the car and set her child down on her seat and did the same with her other one as well.</p><p>Helen gave off a giggle and a sort of whine as the woman tickled her a bit on her stomach as she strapped on her seat belt.</p><p>As for Joanna, she was quiet, this wasn't a problem, of course, she had a speech impediment and she was bound to grow out of it in no time.</p><p>It was rather a small grunt her daughter made when she put on her seatbelt and still continued to hug her small teddy bear.</p><p>The bear, well, it was a particular bear that the woman couldn't really wrap her mind around when her daughter got it in the first place.</p><p>Let alone the other ones as well.</p><p>The ’gift’, as she would put it, was given by a particular man she so desperately hated.</p><p>Well, hate would be a kind phrase to put it lightly, the kind of words she would call the man would differentiate between the Devil and a creep would work.</p><p>Then again, those two wouldn't compare how that man truly was, really, it really wouldn't.</p><p>The woman got in her car and turned the engine on as she looked back at her two small children.</p><p>Helen giggling by her mother’s smile as Joanna sat dazed by looking at the bright blue eyes of her teddy bear.</p><p>Freddy Fazbear is what she believed was its name.</p><p>It was just some brown bear with a top hat, bowtie, and a microphone; something rather embarrassing to make just to make some pizza place to earn a few bucks here and there the woman thought.</p><p>Even with that, would it really be true that man’s youngest son wanted to give all his toys away to her daughter as a going wish?</p><p>That just seemed a little too suspicious to the women, then again, her oldest daughter was really good friends with that boy.</p><p>It was a real shame she got to see him get ’bitten’ and die in his hospital bed all within that week.</p><p>The woman looked at her mirror as soon as she stopped her way on a red light and looked at her oldest daughter.</p><p>Once more, she was just staring at that bear’s blue eyes as they trapped her in a hypnotized state that she could never get out from unless someone got her out of it.</p><p>She looked so concentrated.</p><p>Two years, it was two years after that boy’s death and her daughter still gets nightmares about it to this day.</p><p>The small trip back home was a somewhat quiet ride, Helen was fussing around again because of how she didn't get any candy.</p><p>Yes, somewhat quiet ride it really was.</p><p>As soon as they made it home, the woman got out of her car, got the meat, and got her two children, she made it inside.</p><p>Her husband greeted her with a smile on his face and kissed her on her lips while the woman did the same, their children suddenly took notice and gave out a nasty look and rolled their eyes.</p><p>The lovable parents laughed and set their children down to let them watch the television as the two made it to the kitchen to cook the single pound of meat.</p><p>”Is that all you got?”<br/>
He said.</p><p>”Yes.”<br/>
The woman said, opening up the bag and getting the meat out to cook overnight.</p><p>”This time I'll make sure it won't get lost like last time.”</p><p>”Let’s hope so.”</p><p>The woman gave her husband a glare as she prepared for the single pound of meat for the whole family, by her own family line, if this piece of meat were to taste as good as her mother would make it then it’ll have to be cooked overnight.</p><p>Her husband looked over at his two daughters.</p><p>”Is Joanna talking yet?”<br/>
He asked, giving a quick glance at his oldest daughter than to his wife.</p><p>The woman gave out a sigh as she put more spices to the single pound of meat.<br/>
”No, she hasn't said anything at all yet, I'm getting worried. I'm still taking her to speech therapy but I don't want to pressure her too much, she can't deal with it.”</p><p>Her husband gave out a sigh as he looked over at his two daughters again.<br/>
”Is she still daydreaming.”</p><p>”Yeah, and it's happening in school as well, don't get me started on her drawings either.”</p><p>Later on that night the woman put her children into bed, getting them to take a quick shower and putting them on their own pajamas was easy, it was just that the sleeping part was a thought one.</p><p>Helen was a hyper five-year-old that didn't want to sleep but with some warm milk she was out like a light, something the woman's mother taught her when she had given birth to her years prior.</p><p>Joanna, well…</p><p>She just didn't want to sleep.</p><p>The young girl could only look at her mother with tears in her eyes as she hugged her teddy bear so tight it might just throw up the stuffing inside of it.</p><p>The woman gave her daughter some warm milk which she happily drank but she didn't quite fell asleep yet.</p><p>”You have to go to sleep, mija, you don't want to be tired all of the time, do you?”</p><p>The young girl shook her head and hugged her teddy bear even tighter than before and tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep any better.</p><p>The woman kissed both of her daughters on their foreheads, leaving the room with a small smile under Joanna gave a little grunt as she almost turned off the hallway light.</p><p>The woman simply nodded her head and left the hallway light on and left the door halfway open just so the light could light up the room up a little bit more.</p><p>As the woman passed the kitchen, the piece of meat still cooking and making it send out an aroma that made the whole kitchen smell wonderful.</p><p>She breathed in the smell with delight as she made it to her room and laid next to her husband and slept next to him in between his arms and was nearly excited to eat that meat once and for all.</p><p>Throughout the night, the woman heard some particular noises bumping around in the night with small knocks, creaking, and a small noise that sounded like a squeak but all of that could've been explained as mice and the house acting up again.</p><p>She’ll have to call pest control again if these mice keep on coming around again.</p><p>She could still smell the meat even when she was sleeping in her own dreams, for some reason she was dreaming that she was eating a hamburger.</p><p>In the morning, the woman got up earlier than she should, her black hair a bit messy and tangled and some saliva drooled down her mouth as she wiped it away and got off her bed to check on the meat.</p><p>The smell already had gone for some reason and she grew a little while that the oven burned out or that it didn't work anymore.</p><p>Upon walking to the kitchen, she stepped upon something sticky on the blue carpeted floor.</p><p>She looked down and saw what it was.</p><p>It was a red stain.</p><p>The woman got down to her knees and lightly dabbed her two fingers onto the stain, its overflow of the red liquid seemed to drown her two fingers like a river.</p><p>She pulled back and got up as soon as her two fingers were stained by the stain, she took a second before she examined the sticky stain in-between her fingers before she saw the continuing line of the red stains that lead over to the kitchen.</p><p>The woman held in her breath as she immediately ran over to the kitchen, she didn't know why she didn't think straight but the second she turned in the light of the kitchen she let out the loudest scream she could that rang throughout the entire house.</p><p>Carnage; absolute carnage was the only word she could process as the many, no, multiple pieces of rotten and chopped up meat was all spewed around and made the whole kitchen look like a meat factory.</p><p>Within those chopped up pieces of meat and blood that stained both the carpet and floor of the kitchen and the living room, a small decapitated head laid across the table, it was Joanna.</p><p>The woman ran up to her daughter, or what remained of her, and looked over at the decapitated head that lay on a paper plate; the words: ’She lost’ was carved across her forehead was seen.</p><p>The woman screamed again, as she was suddenly turned around by a strong force, for a second she thought it was her husband that overheard her screams and was there to calm her down like he usually does.</p><p>But, in her own dismay, it looked to be a chicken of some sorts, a yellow chicken with sharp teeth, extending claws that matched with its feathers, one red glowing eye and the other being dull blue, her cupcake by her side gave out a growl as the woman screamed again.</p><p>The chicken screamed louder than the woman, opening their monstrous jaw wide open, maybe wider than the woman's eyes could catch before it chopped her head down to her neck and plucked it right off.</p><p>The woman’s body fell down, her neck squirting out blood as her spine was her spine was taken out of its place and it finally gave out and fell upon the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The girl gave out a harsh scream as she got up immediately from her bed, sweat coming down her burning head, her tears all too visible and cascaded down her blushing cheeks, her eyes wide and shaking, her breathing all ragged and skipping a bit from her choked cries.</p><p>She stayed in that position, hunched over her bedside as she looked around frantically for any sense of danger.</p><p>She paused.</p><p>There was none.</p><p>The girl sat up dumbfounded by what she was seeing, it was just her own room, her own self-waking from another nightmare like last time and crying from it because of how detailed and specific it was.</p><p>Then again, it could've been real.</p><p>The girl looked around herself again as she then spotted at the small brown bear that stood by her bedside with a small smile.</p><p>The girl looked at him for a while, the two locking eyes with each other until the bear jumped off from her bed and ran out into the dark hallway.</p><p>The girl, eager for comfort and hope that the nightmares would just go away, got off her bed and ran behind the small bear as he skipped along the long narrowing hallway that seemed to twist and turn each and every path they took until both of them arrived into the kitchen.</p><p>The girl paused a bit but continued on when she smelled the amazing smell of something delicious well cooked and made.</p><p>The teddy bear was on top of the table, his hat on top of his furry chest along with his other fluffy friends as they covered up something across the table.</p><p>The girl got up on a chair as the colorful dolls all parted ways and showed a cooked piece of meat upon a plastic plate.</p><p>The girl looked on with awe as a small doll of a boy with rosy red cheeks and a blue and red uniform rolled up a cup of red soda.</p><p>The girl gave off a bright smile as she dined in on the pound of meat before her, even if it tasted a little strange, she liked it anyway.</p><p>The plushies all gave off small giggles once the girl hummed in pleasure she swallowed the meat and drank up the juice which was also strange in its own way.</p><p>Well, at least she can eat tonight.</p><p>Now she just had to tell her mother somehow that she ate the meat again...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dolls am I right? Always putting you through loop holes through time and space to continue on their torture on you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Goretober Day 17: Broken Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All you do is cry, why don't you smile for once?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of death, murder, child death, child abuse, and anger so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re a liar.</p><p>You spread lies that you think are white lies but really are impactful lies that hurt others mentally.</p><p>You're a bully.</p><p>You hide behind a mask to hide away from the man that hurt you so long ago even if you did the same with others.</p><p>You're a coward.</p><p>You say to yourself that you’ll go home once you're satisfied with what you've done.</p><p>You're pathetic.</p><p>You hid in that box of yours because you're afraid of society and what they’ve done to you and others you've loved.</p><p>You're fearful.</p><p>You listen to that music box because it's the only thing you can remember about your mother.</p><p>You're forgettable.</p><p>You killed everyone you've seen in that office because you just wanted to end your misery.</p><p>You're a murderer.</p><p>You gave life to all of them because you wanted to get your revenge once and for all and feel some happiness within you.</p><p>You're a demon.</p><p>You, even being broken and nearly scrapped to pieces by your Father, still walk on to get what you truly wanted within your own selfish desires.</p><p>You're in pain.</p><p>You, even seeing him die and suffer slowly before you within hours of your time just watching them with the widest grin on your face.</p><p>You're a sadist.</p><p>You, even after thirty years of Hell and telling yourself you'll go home once and for all still stay in that one hallway to look at the presents.</p><p>You're still forgetting.</p><p>You, even when you gave them all away to peace and freedom, let the flames take you while as you looked down upon your Father.</p><p>You're agonizing to deal with.</p><p>You, even by being captured by a strange bear with a red top hat with its false melody of heavenly music.</p><p>You're a fighter.</p><p>You, even by breaking away its eye and possessing it from within to still gain your own desires to avenge you and you only.</p><p>You're still angry.</p><p>You, even forcing yourself to evade shocks and traumatizing experiments for the bear and yourself to sing to the crowd, still watched the children as they all laughed and danced around.</p><p>You're still protecting them.</p><p>You, even digging off the bear’s tight grip on yourself to cause more pain to your Father, still cried out for justice.</p><p>You're still a crusader.</p><p>You, even by wanting to choke the old man to death for trapping you in a bear and letting you not get your vengeance once and for all.</p><p>But he came to the conclusion, and he told you that himself with a grim look on his wrinkled face as your anger boiled and erupted all out of your mouth and tears.</p><p>You reached out with your bandaged arms and head to kill him right then and there but the bear stopped you, even when you tried your best efforts to get out of his grip he still kept you inside.</p><p>Even when you saw your oldest sister again, her posture and face looking quite frail and limp, you anger for her not helping you all those years ago caught on and made you something else in her green eyes.</p><p>She tried to convince you that you were someone else, you are a kind and sweet little boy that loved everyone and always had blushing cheeks every time someone said something nice to you.</p><p>With each and every memory, your anger grew more and more and the bear became your little puppet to be shocked and used to pull the grown woman down and choke her until the morning came.</p><p>As the flames took you over and you heard that old man’s voice echo and you're older sister hug you before the flames took you whole entirely.</p><p>Even then, your anger still rose to its very peak.</p><p>And then, what happened to you?</p><p>Wasting your time watching your Father suffer hours on end by each and every animatronic he created and watched them all now bow to your every command and kill him off in every brutal way did make you amused.</p><p>You were amused, but you weren't satisfied.</p><p>And now, as the mirror before you all broken and crumpled to the ground as you broke it apart with your bare fists in another act of senseless rage because of your conflicting feelings.</p><p>How will you rest now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat for Ryan Afton.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Goretober Day 18: Puppet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As a puppet, you’re supposed to obey the one puppet master. If you choose not to then why do you still keep on living?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of blood, death, and torture so if any of those elements make you uncomfortable feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Everyone, give a round of applause to the mysterious, magical, entertaining entertainer of the evening; The Marionette!”</p><p>There was a round of applause all around the main area of the pizzeria; everyone, young and old all clapped along as the red curtains of the main stage opened up.</p><p>Everyone, even the rowdy children, all quieted down as the image of a purple and blue box came into view.</p><p>A few seconds went by and nothing happened but absolute silence for the box and a few disappointing whispers here and there.</p><p>”Oh no, it looks like The Marionette is scared to get out of its box! Why don't we wake them up by calling their name out?”</p><p>There were joyful screams from the crowd as children all young and old cried out for The Marionette to come out and play.</p><p>”Marionette! Puppet! MARIONETTE! PUPPET!!!”<br/>
They all cried out, their small screaming and cries for the creature to come out and play made the whole establishment shake all around.</p><p>”Come on, kids, call them out LOUDER so that they can hear your excitement!”</p><p>The children all screamed out once more, their voices cracking once and a while from all their screaming.</p><p>There was a sudden shake from the box’s lid.</p><p>The children stopped their screaming for a moment, all of their eyes and mouths wide open as they saw the lid shake.</p><p>There was a slight opening from the box but then it closed back down and shook once more.</p><p>The children, quick into action, cried out once again for The Marionette to come out and play with them, to sing, dance, and most importantly give out their most amazing presents with delightful prizes inside.</p><p>”MARIONETTE, COME ON OUT!!!”<br/>
They all screamed out once again, this time, they banged their small hands upon the wooden boards on the stage to make up an even louder noise. </p><p>The lid shook again, this time, more ferociously as the box shook with it, making it jump up and down in glee as the children watched on with curiosity.</p><p>Then, with a sudden spring of action and confetti, a tall thin frame of a puppet sprang out of the box, thin but wired strings attached to its legs, arms, and its head to fully make it land upon impact and present it towards the crowd.</p><p>The thin frame was tall, almost 8 feet if possible, had a black attire upon its body, three buttons with three different signs on it, its long limbs covered up with bandages, and its face but of a mask of rosy cheeks, blackened eye sockets, a permanent smile, and purple tears for a mask.</p><p>The adults may have looked on in surprise and fear of the creature due to its appearance, but the children all cheered on with joy as the colorful confetti all rained down upon them like rain.</p><p>The Marionette bowed down and waived its right claw to the children to further excite them on what they were doing today.</p><p>The children all cheered on as The Marionette began to dance upon the stage, the strings turning the creature around and about with its flimsy limbs falling and moving around in all sorts of directions as it twirled and twisted itself to impossible lengths.</p><p>As the carnival music played on for The Marionette to dance along to, the children dancing along as well with smiles on their faces as The Marionette fell down and tripped itself and laughed it off with the children.</p><p>The Marionette laughed along, the permanent smile on its face still gaping open as it continued to dance and sing along to the notes and melody of the music that erupted across the main stage.</p><p>Upon the stage, a young boy cried out in hysterically as the binding strings pulled at his skin and bones to twist and turn all over and across the stage in order to better do the dance number right.</p><p>His tears made his eyes all red and puffy, his nose was stuffed with mucus, his mouth quivered and continued to hiccup and blabber on and on for anyone, anything even to help him get out of those damn strings to finally be set free.</p><p>His cried were left unanswered however as the strings hoisted him up the air, amount the pain go into excruciating lengths as his bones and skin broke apart and split as the strings made him dance in midair.</p><p>And as the children all danced and laughed as The Marionette accidentally tangled itself within the strings and even gave out a deafening laugh to reveal its own mistakes.</p><p>The boy let out a piercing screech all across the pizzeria as his limbs were all twisted and tangled within each other as his bones and skin ferociously snapped all together and split some more.</p><p>Even with the last note hitting into place as the boy was finally lowered down into the box to finally rest himself from all the abuse he faces today.</p><p>He laid against the box, his limbs pulsing and aching for healing as they slowly but surely tied itself together tissue by tissue, bone by bone, and blood by blood; it all came together to make an ordinary but an aching body.</p><p>The small boy gave out all his sobs and echoing cries inside the box, once again, no one came to help the young boy.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath as the sound of the curtains opening once more came on, he let out a cry as he heard those cries once more.</p><p>”Everyone, give a round of applause to the mysterious, magical, entertaining entertainer of the evening; The Marionette!”</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Why can't he just die?</p><p>Where was his Daddy?</p><p>And why can't anyone see him?</p><p>These questions he kept asking himself made him ask even more questions.</p><p>One's more confusing than the last.</p><p>Most of all, why was he a Puppet?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tough times for Puppets, am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Goretober Day 19: Death by Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take one, it won't hurt, would it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of death, murder, pills, medicine, suicide, and depression is if any of those elements make you uncomfortable feel free to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One pill.</p><p>Within my purple, shaking hand was a single ordinary sleeping pill.</p><p>I didn't hesitate to put the pill within my mouth and swallow it raw.</p><p>I paused for a moment, letting the small capsule run down whatever was down my throat and breathed a bit.</p><p>I sat at the coach for a moment before I got the bottle and took another pill out with my hand and swollen it raw.</p><p>Something went through my mind while I took another pill in my mouth.</p><p>I was against the wall of the kitchen as I saw my mother took her eighth pill before we both went to bed, she was crying profusely as her mascara ran down her face.</p><p>I held my breath as I almost choked on the pill and swollen it anyways, I then got two more pills in my decaying hand and put it in my mouth.</p><p>I was shaking but I kept going on.</p><p>My father banged my mother’s head against the wall as I watched on in horror, Ryan was crying in his crib because he didn't get his bottle that was across the carpet.</p><p>I took another two pills in my mouth and swallowed, somehow two salty tears ran down my rotting face as choked up the pills out of my throat and onto my purple hand.</p><p>I felt my whole body convulse backward as the air within my was rushed out, my peachy hand was immediately grabbed my Michael’s tan one as a sharp snap was heard in the room. I laid across the claw that was around my waist, I couldn't move, the clown before me looked surprised, Michael was crying like the boy he always was.</p><p>I swallowed the pills again, my cheeks extended to the point that one part of it ripped open and caused one of the pills to fall off and land on my shoulder.</p><p>There were sounds of children yelling in excitement nearby as the claw let go of my waist and just let me fall to the ground; I couldn't move. As the kids came in, one by one all of them confused and scared of myself sprawled across the ground with an almost impossible position, Michael yelled at them to call an ambulance.</p><p>I got the pill that was across from my shoulder and swallowed it, covering the hole in my cheek and letting the tablet journey through my body.</p><p>I was crying, the shock of my disfigured self must be caused me to not scream out in pure agony, I could only look at the clown that was on stage. She looked at me with her blue eyes, even with her permanent smile and rosy cheeks, she looked empty in a way.</p><p>I got five pills and swallowed them, again, my mouth began to feel numb as the feeling of my fingers started to get cold.</p><p>The doctors all said that I was paralyzed from the waist down, I couldn't move both of my legs, all I could do was lay down against the bed as my parents cried, Michael, holding a very fussy Ryan in his thin arms. All I could do was look at all of them with my dull green eyes and cry too, I was so scared.</p><p>I held my mouth closed as it ached and pulsed as I took a couple more pills, I didn't know how much but it was a lot, my vision was getting blurry.</p><p>I began to have nightmares of the incident, the clowns, her smile, that sharp claw, my screaming, Michael crying, blood, my own body lying across the floor in a dysfunctional form. I would always wake up shaking, crying, terrified, and even uncomfortable with the wet sensation on my bed.</p><p>I threw up, somehow I did, all across the carpeted floor before me, my stomach churning and rumbling in pain as I coughed out the remains onto the brown mat.</p><p>It took years to walk again, and even with the medication, therapy, and all the support, it didn't help the fact that I felt helpless. I was terrified that she would come back and finish the job once and for all. I was still scared.</p><p>I fell upon the coach, my whole body shaking as my chest tighten, it was getting difficult to breathe and the world around me was twisting around and bending all over the place.</p><p>After Ryan’s death and Michael’s disappearance, I was left with my Father, or what I’d call spending time with Satan himself in Hell. He was very controlling, he mentally and physically abused me to the point where I would cry and he had the audacity to hug me and tell me everything will be alright. That lying, purple bastard.</p><p>I tried to reach out for the pill bottle, only for it to fall down and let the remaining pills fall all across the carpet, some soaking in my own vomit, and I could only choke out some more tears.</p><p>It was around the time I was in a college far, far away from him was when he suddenly stopped calling me on my phone. Not that I cared, it was just that it didn't feel right at all.</p><p>I held my throat, it crushed and crumbled in my own two hands as I cried out and tried to take a single breath for my aching lungs. </p><p>I made my way to his house, I still had a spare key with me, and opened the door to an empty house. I was confused but that didn't me. That's when I started to look around in his room for answers, whether it may have been curiosity or not, I wanted to know more about him. I didn't expect myself to come up somewhere underground with killer clowns, especially with her…</p><p>My eyes rolled at the back of my head, my head was pulsing, my hands and body were shaking uncontrollably, some saliva ran down my lip as I choked out in agony. Wasn't this supposed to be painless?!</p><p>They way they all presented themselves to me was a surprise, they all knew who I was, and they all seemed all too eager to get their hands or paws on me. Especially her.</p><p>This was supposed to be painless! Was it all a lie?! Could I actually die in a pathetic, useless, painful way in an act of my own depression?!</p><p>The scoop was the way I knew my life wasn't going to be the same anymore. He used my own body with the others to leave that place, and I could only do is watch in horror as I flew around them as a ghost.</p><p>I choked out a pathetic cry, the world now black and lifeless as I fell limp on the coach, lifeless and dull as the corpse I already was.</p><p>They laughed as I cried, they ignored my cries, they brushed me off as I tried to take back my body, they all cast me aside as I could only watch them go around the world with a bright smile on my pale face.</p><p>They all scrambled upon each other, all of them all so happy and gleeful to finally escape and they all talked amongst each other like they were all one big happy family.</p><p>Freaks!</p><p>They were all freaks!</p><p>As they all talked amongst each other though, one of them could only look at me and just continue to mutter the words to themselves.</p><p>”Complete.”</p><p>It was only a week when they finally got out, each and every one of them leaving my decaying corpse as they retreated within the sewers underground.</p><p>I could only look on and take my body back, waking into an empty tomb of mistakes as she told me again and again.</p><p>”You won't die.”</p><p>And the only way I could end everything here would be just to take as many pills as I could and just end it all for me.</p><p>I didn't care about them, I didn’t care about my Father, I didn't care about myself; I just wanted all my pain to go away once and for all.</p><p>I woke up with a jolt, my whole body turning by my side as I, once again, threw up upon the brown carpet below me and coughed out what I could muster out of my mouth.</p><p>A few-no, a lot of tears ran down my decaying face and I coughed out some more of what I had within myself that my body didn't want anymore.</p><p>I stayed in my position over the couch, just panting and sweating like a dog on a hot summer day, it took me a few more minutes to get off the couch and look at the clock.</p><p>12:30 a.m.</p><p>I coughed out some more as I forced myself to go over to the bathroom to clean after myself, even for a walking corpse like me; I needed to clean myself up, I needed to brush what else teeth I had left, I needed to take a shower and tear out unnecessary clumps of my orange hair out, I needed to put on new clothes that weren't soaked in blood, and I needed to sleep.</p><p>”I'm never going to die.”</p><p>I tell myself, as I locked the bathroom door and took a good look at myself in the mirror, only to cry out once again.</p><p>Why did I still look like him?!</p><p>I'm not even his child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat for Elizabeth Afton.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Goretober Day 20: Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stand up straight, child, for God’s sake you’re talking to your Father show some respect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of child abuse, abuse, family problems, death, murder, blood, and stress. If any of those elements upset you feel free to skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Alive.</p><p>Even with my frustration that I couldn't see her myself and the other children did.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I whine.</p><p>Even when I saw her against your wishes.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I disobey.</p><p>Even when my spine snapped and cracked in all the wrong places.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was broken.</p><p>Even when I was forced to be completely helpless with weak, unmoving legs.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was paralyzed.</p><p>Even when my Mother jumped off that bridge with tears cascading down her face as you watched from afar with Ryan in your arms as he cried out for her like the baby he was.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when she was gone.</p><p>Even when Ryan died in that hospital with everyone in the room crying for his return.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when he died.</p><p>Even when Michael disappeared and I was left alone with you for all those agonizing years.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was with you.</p><p>Even when you hit me, used me, threw me around, pushed me, manipulated me, and even choked me until I passed out.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was near death.</p><p>Even when I went to college far, far away from you and only went back to see the house completely empty.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was far away from you.</p><p>Even when I went underground and faced those clowns to find more about who you are and what your intentions really led to from the beginning.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when they wanted to kill me.</p><p>Even when my insides were scooped out forcibly and my last breath was wasted by trying to push them back away from me as they tore out my organs.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was in excruciating pain.</p><p>Even when I had to be a damn ghost and roam around them as they used my own skin to escape only to get out and leave my corpse on the sidewalk all pathetic and rotten beyond repair.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when she told me I wouldn't die.</p><p>Even when I was forced to hide away for thirty long years in the shadows, my body completely empty of anything but my own soul.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was scared.</p><p>Even when some of that remnant they had within themselves was transferred to me and helped me become a bit more alive physically.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when my mind wasn't well.</p><p>Even when I met the man whom you called your ’old friend’ and he told me everything you've done from the murders, the remnant, your manipulation on him, your manipulation on Michael, me, mom, and even Ryan. </p><p>I Am Alive, even when I was furious at you.</p><p>Even when we both planned at what will happen next into setting Ryan free and damning you to Hell.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when I doubted the plan.</p><p>Even when I took the courage to take the pizzeria into my own hands by the animatronics, the lawsuits, the food, the cups, the plates, the advertisements, the party tables, the stage, and even the goddamn games.</p><p>I Am Alive, even with the stress.</p><p>Even when I had to meet them again, but with one of them taking over the other and taking full advantage of the body with its wires, I disfigured face, and even its eagerness to be a happy family again.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when it laughed at me.</p><p>Even when I saw her again with her tangled red and blue pigtail hair, her menacing blue eyes, her permanent smile, her torn physique, her clawed hand, and her claw…</p><p>I Am Alive, even when she handed me my old, worn out, red bow.</p><p>Even when I saw you across from me, your body slumped over slightly as I went with the procedure, your body looked completely ridiculous with your ears, to your frame, to your only arm, to the insides, and even your teeth were all decomposed and rusty looking.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when you looked at me with that empty eyes of yours with that crooked, twisted smile you had on yourself.</p><p>Even when I took care of Ryan when he was inside that bear, and fought off the others that tried to escape to either get me or other children in their grasp, I shocked them to the point where they couldn't move.</p><p>I Am Alive, even when you threaten my own life with your sharp bone sticking out for the world to see.</p><p>Even when I stand before you, my hands holding at your skull, my arms pulsing with agony from my constructing muscles, you bone stabbing at my chest and your sharp claws choking at my throat, and your disgusting smile still at play.</p><p>I scream:</p><p>”I AM ALIVE!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elizabeth really said ”Fuck William Afton” huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Goretober Day 21: Arrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be proud, you made the shot!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, this story contains elements of blood, murder, death, guns, and weapons so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Alright, you two, come on, the target is right there! You can get it!”</p><p>Michael raised his rifle, he focused on the target before him, a small tin can, he aimed carefully at the object and breathed for a moment.</p><p>*BANG*</p><p>Birds fluttered away from their trees, small animals nearby ran off, the trees fluttered against the wind, the sound of the rifle going off in the woods echoed and followed pursuit and then died off.</p><p>Elizabeth and Ryan covered their ears by the sudden noise, Ryan hiding behind Elizabeth's wheelchair as Michael grunted in annoyance again; he missed.</p><p>”Fucking bullshit.”<br/>
Michael muttered, as he kicked the ground and spit at it in anger.</p><p>William came up and rested his broad hand upon his oldest son’s shoulders and grunted as well in disappointment.</p><p>”Hey, hey, it's fine, Michael, no need to be all angry.”</p><p>”But I had it right there, it was right there, and I missed again! The tin’s too small, no one can shoot it that far!”<br/>
The teenager complained, letting his Father get the gun for himself and he crossed his arms as he aimed at the tin can.</p><p>William took a moment to aim at the small can before he shot at it, making the small can fly up and twirl around by the sudden impact; he didn't even breathe.</p><p>Elizabeth and Ryan covered their ears again as Michael looked on in disbelief but just brushed it off as William gave off a mischievous smile.</p><p>”Mike, you just need to focus in the target rather than what you want; it’s like when there's one last cookie on the table, you put all your focus on it rather than yourself.”</p><p>Michael looked at his Father with a questionable look mostly because on how that sentence didn't make any particular sense but then he looked at his two siblings.</p><p>Granted Elizabeth was a year younger than him and Ryan was still a young child, he took on an opportunity to crack a joke out of nowhere.</p><p>”Well, Dad, when it comes to targets, crybaby over there will use Liz as a shield just to save himself.”</p><p>Elizabeth gave out a gasp as Ryan behind her hugged his golden teddy bear close to his chest even tighter, some tears coming out of his eyes.</p><p>Michael laughed but was soon stopped as William gave him a glare, and everyone just shut themselves up for a bit.</p><p>William walked over to his car, getting a few more bullets as Michael walked all the way over to the small run can and examined it a bit before setting it up in place on the withered log.</p><p>”Hey, sport, would you like to try out?”</p><p>William gave a glance over to his youngest son, the small boy shook his head but looked on with awe as his Father took out another weapon.</p><p>Elizabeth looked back once her younger brother got out of hiding spot behind her wheelchair and her green eyes widen upon looking at the bow and arrow.</p><p>”Daddy, where did you get that?”<br/>
She asked, turning only her head as far as she could because of the back brace she had to wear to prevent her spine from getting out of place any further.</p><p>The purple man smiled, making Ryan step back a bit when he Father came up to him with the weapon.<br/>
”Oh, you know, somewhere.”<br/>
Was his answer.</p><p>”Is that a bow and arrow, oh, can I have it?”<br/>
Michael ran up to his Father, a huge smile on his face as his Father gave him an annoyed one.</p><p>”No, it's for your brother.”</p><p>Michael frowned.<br/>
”Aw, what?”</p><p>William went down to Ryan's level, letting the small boy look on the weapon before him before he grabbed onto it and held it against his chest as his Father held his golden bear plush with his free hands.</p><p>”B-but Daddy, I-I don't know how to use thi-”</p><p>”I’ll show you, come on, I’ll teach you how to shoot that tin can right there.”<br/>
The man interrupted his young son, who nervously looked over at his older sister; she did the same with him, but the boy could only follow his Father to the woods.</p><p>To be honest, the boy just wanted to hug his best friend again and see the beautiful scenery of the woods together and see a beautiful deer at that.</p><p>But with this weapon in his small grasp, he just wanted to drop it and no use it all together.</p><p>”Okay, first you have to grab at the grip here.”</p><p>The young boy grabbed at the handle with his left hand, both hands shaking in anticipation as his two older siblings looked on next to each other.</p><p>”Then you get this arrow here, don't worry, it's not sharp, it's only a small bud, no problem.”</p><p>The young boy grabbed it the arrow, putting it on where his Father pointed at the arrow rest of the weapon and lay it there.</p><p>”Good, that's good, now set the arrow on the-good, that’s great, son, now just pull, breathe, and release.”</p><p>The young boy nodded his head and pulled at the arrow with the string attached to it, the string constricted and stretched, making the boy’s arm kinda lag and ache with the string’s weight. </p><p>The boy held his breath, his eyes focused so intensely on the one and only object before him, and then the sudden blow of the air as he let go of the string and the arrow flew through his fingertips.</p><p>The young boy looked at his Father for a moment with his crystal blue eyes before he got himself to look up and see he did miss his target but instead loss the arrow.</p><p>Michael almost gave out a laugh if it wasn't for Elizabeth hitting his on his stomach to make him stop and all he could do was chuckle.</p><p>Ryan felt like an idiot.<br/>
”Sorry, Daddy.”</p><p>His Father only gave out a laugh and ruffled his son’s brown hair.<br/>
”Oh, don't worry, sport, that's okay. You know, all you need is practice, that's all!”</p><p>The grown man got up on his feet as he got a few more arrows from his purple car and ran back up to his young son to continue to teach him.</p><p>But with a twist…</p><p>”Y-you want me t-t-to hit you?”</p><p>Michael and Elizabeth looked into their Father with a surprised expression, rather it was a ’what the hell are you thinking’ look on their faces.</p><p>Ryan was only with a scared look.</p><p>”Well, I wouldn't really call it ’hitting me’, son, I would call it ’shooting’ at my direction.”<br/>
The man claimed, but the way he said it with a smile made his children kinda step back.</p><p>”Umm…”</p><p>”Look, it won't hurt me, I've been through worse, I swear, just do it, I'll be close but far away, okay?”</p><p>”Umm, okay…”</p><p>The grown man calmly walked over to the spot not as nearly far but not as close to his youngest son for him to take the shot.</p><p>Michael got in.<br/>
”Dad, are you sure about this?”</p><p>”Son, if I wasn't sure about this, then I would kill myself right now.”</p><p>Elizabeth chimed in.<br/>
”Daddy, what if it hurts you?”</p><p>”Elizabeth, sweetheart, I've been through worse!”</p><p>The two teenagers groaned in worry as Ryan prepared the weapon in his small hands, he was shaking, of course, he really didn't want to do this.</p><p>But the word ’no’ hardly to never existed in the Afton family, so they all had to continue on and agree to everything that just happens to them, no matter what.</p><p>The boy rested his sweaty hand upon the grip of the bow, he set the arrow on the rest and put the end of it by the string.</p><p>He looked up at his Father, who was just smiling and raised up his hands to better make him a better target, he gulped and looks and took aim.</p><p>The young boy breathed for a moment, the world around him darkening and silenced itself as if it highly interested in what was going on.</p><p>The boy pulled at the heavy string, his arm ached and pulsed with his anxiety by his side, whispering to him in complicated but understandable words that made the boy nearly cry.</p><p>The boy held his breath again, his eyes focused so intensely on the one and only object before him, and then the sudden blow of the air as he let go of the string and the arrow flew through his fingertips.</p><p>The man far away from him jolted forward upon impact, the sudden force of the sharp abject cutting away at his throat made him fall against the glass front doors.</p><p>The man choked a bit, letting go of the ridiculous amount of keys in his hands and falling through the glass doors, his whole body fell down to the tiled floor leaving a blood trail on the glass.</p><p>The Marionette lowered its own weapon, it's dark but curved surface of the bow and arrows it made for itself glisten in the dim shade of the moonlight outside.</p><p>The Puppet gave off a sort of amused hum to itself as it looked upon the body of the guard in purple.</p><p>”Ɩ ∂ι∂и'т мιƨƨ.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, he made the shot, he got the target, but did he really?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Goretober Day 22: Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't swim, can you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story has elements of death, murder, choking, and drowning so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was it with bathtubs that made you so scared?</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that you were too small to even pick yourself up from the slippery sides of the tube that you might fall down.</p><p>Or maybe the fear that something might grab at you and pull you down to the deepest pits of that bathtub made you shutter.</p><p>Or maybe it was the hair at the bottom of that drain that made your small toes curl upon touching them may have been your reason.</p><p>Well, whatever reason you had for being afraid of the bathtub, your small form stayed still in the warm calming waters that your mother had made for you.</p><p>To be completely honest, you didn't want to take a bath, especially when the last encounter you had in the bad was you sunk in too deep that you somehow managed to be in a disastrous thunderstorm and be in Foxy’s ship.</p><p>Yes, that was a strange encounter indeed as when the monstrous fox grabbed at you and threw you overboard (mind you, you were still naked) and then your small head popped out of the tub with your mother saying if you're finished cleaning yourself.</p><p>It was only a few hours there but was only five minutes in your own realm; strange isn't it?</p><p>You fixed yourself somewhat comfortable in the still water, making a few ripples here and there, like the bubbles that coated you all over didn't make you any better.</p><p>There was a sudden squeak from the doorway, you ducked in the bathtub in fear and carefully looked over to the suddenly open door with a familiar brown bear clinging to dear life on the golden knob.</p><p>You raised up your neck to see the brown bear wave his small nub-like hand before he fell down and another squeak was made by his small nose.</p><p>You giggled a bit as the small bear got up clumsily and kicked at the door with his plushie foot before jumping back in pain and holding that foot in pain.</p><p>You laughed again and reached out your arms to get the small brown bear on the tiled floor and raised him up to your level to soak him up in the still water and bubbles that floated all around in sync.</p><p>The brown bear swan in the warm water for a while, making you laugh and smile at his ridiculous attempts to stay up but you be instantly covered by the bubbles everywhere.</p><p>You raised io the brown bear and began to wash his wet fur, his wet floppy ears flapping to get some water on your face, once again, it made you giggle and you couldn't help yourself but do the same to him but with your short hair.</p><p>For a five-year-old, this was considered cute to the bear and normal for a child like your age to do.</p><p>The brown bear giggled a well, the overwhelming feeling of your fear of the bathtub was resolving away slightly, not a lot, per say, but well enough to have fun in.</p><p>You giggled once again by the brown bear making a silly bubble beard for itself and pretended to be the pirate fox while swimming around like the silly bear he already was.</p><p>You laughed out loud this time, your cheeks burning a tint of red as the bear did the same as well, messing around with the bubbles on his face until he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up.</p><p>It took you a while to understand what was going on, the brown bear held up his plushie hand over your head, his blue eyes seemed to darken as his mouth gaped open wide.</p><p>Almost wide enough to see what was really inside if him.</p><p>You immediately looked behind yourself, your brown eyes widen to see what was behind you but with the sudden force of the creature pushing you down to the warm water below made you take in a quick gulp of air.</p><p>You reached out your small hands and feet out of the tub as the mysterious creature choked you down at the bottom of the tub with such force.</p><p>Your eyes opened and closed beneath the surface of the water, your mouth clamped shut but opened up for your ridiculous babble's of fear, your ears popped and swan all around as the creature banged your head against the bottom of the tub.</p><p>You couldn't see the creature clearly, your eyes didn't quite make out any of the colors either, it was just an unexplainable blob to you.</p><p>The colors all mixed around and meshed together of the dull bathroom colors you already saw all the time.</p><p>You choked out a scream, your small nails scratched at the arms of the creature, your thin legs kicking at what you've got to have for yourself.</p><p>You breathed in the water as the creature’s large hands grabbed at your face and neck tightly and didn't seem to let go any time soon.</p><p>Your eyes rolled at the back of your head as your movements started to slow down, the water diving into your lungs and throat was killing you, your mouth hung heavy with dismay as you choked out another cry as the creature clung even fighter at your face and at your thin neck.</p><p>A sudden crack coming from both your neck and skull mare you fall limp in the creature’s still tight grasp, your brown eyes now dull, your limbs floated about like a paper boat on a body of water, your short hair flying around your face and your heart seemed to stop.</p><p>Your thin naked frame of a lifeless body was then picked up from the bathtub, the creature carefully examined your limp body not moving once as it looked over you inch by inch, it didn't even breathe.</p><p>The brown bear at the bathtub tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes glittering with wonder as the golden bunny tilted his head to the side and laughed.</p><p>It then held the girl up in the air, her small head in his grasp as he threw you down at the edge of the tub, the girl now screaming for the first time as her skull broke once again.</p><p>The grown man immediately rose out of his bed, his breathing all messy and taking in huge chunks of air, his eyes widen and looked all around him as a sudden scream ripped through his mouth.</p><p>He stopped for a moment, breathing again and again as he looked at his room, just his ordinary purple room with his ordinary purple sheets over himself in his pathetic stench of sweat.</p><p>The man groaned, rubbing his face with his sweaty hands he rested himself against his bed frame and took in a deep breath in and out.</p><p>He looked into his drawer next to himself with a bored expression, turned on his lamp, as usual, and took out his purple journal and pencil.</p><p>He turned to the next page that wasn't marked and wrote down the words.</p><p>’Drowning: TOO Quick.’</p><p>He thought for a moment, putting the eraser to the tip of his lips before writing again.</p><p>’Choking: A good possibility.’</p><p>William then closed his journal and threw it next to him in annoyance.</p><p>Jesus, if his own conscience can't make up a way to kill this girl, then what will?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh, this story is alright, not good or bad but it's just okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Goretober Day 23: Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isn't the pen mightier than a sword?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of child abuse and mentions of Hell so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Old man, old man, may I leave now?</p><p>My friends all worry with their sharp teeth and claws all ready so ciao!</p><p>What do you mean that it is a lie?</p><p>Are my tears a lie when I cry?</p><p>No, no, you must be mistaken, for all my friends are clearly awakened.</p><p>Demons may be punished for their sins, so I might as well pierce all over their skins with sharp pins!</p><p>What is that?</p><p>Are you calling me a brat?!</p><p>No, no, old man, I am God, I am no fraud!</p><p>I shall not rest, I say, no I will never!</p><p>For I am too clever!</p><p>I shall punish my Father until I am satisfied.</p><p>That, I tell you, is no lie!</p><p>Please, do not speak anymore, for your words are a complete bore!</p><p>There is more to this life I have created,<br/>
for it was I that has waited!</p><p>This moment I say to you, please join in on my journey too!</p><p>I shall stretch out my hand, where I shall take you over to Wonderland!</p><p>What was that?</p><p>Do you dare call me a copycat?!</p><p>What foolish words you say to me, old man, why not join me and have some delicious tea!</p><p>Lost my mind?</p><p>Why, old man, I shall say you have lost your time!</p><p>I am a God, I am no tool, and neither am I a fool!</p><p>I shall crush my Father's skull once more, as it is me and my friend’s best chore!</p><p>I shall go now, my time has not ended!</p><p>So, I bid you farewell to you old man consequence, I hope my words do not make you offended!</p><p>Tee-hee!”</p><p> </p><p>The small boy disappeared from the old crocodile’s vision, his head then hanging heavy over his red chest as he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>Poor boy, he really did lose his mind.</p><p>He didn't really use his name right.</p><p>It was Henry Emily, then again, it wasn't like the boy would care anyway about his true identity.</p><p>This ’old man’ was here to set the boy free but that seemed to be an impossible task.</p><p>Well, so be it, he shall wait for another time then.</p><p>He has all eternity for the boy to realize his own paradox because everyone was just simply in a locked box.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is bad. That's it, that's all I have to say, really.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Goretober Day 24: Left to Hang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sad, so sad, grab the rope, it's already the end for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of blood, murder, death, self-harm, stress, depression, and suicide so if any of those upset you feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why were you always so sad?</p><p>That question and what that question led to always seemed to bother you so much.</p><p>Ever since you were little, you were basically a ray of sunshine that always beamed every day and every night with the brightest smile you've ever had in your life.</p><p>When you were in Mexico, you always looked in the bright side of things even when bad things happened.</p><p>You picked flowers for your mother and grandmother, you showed your strength to your father, you always played around with your twin brother with the small farm your family had.</p><p>You loved all the animals, especially the goats, yeah, you named one of the goats ’Linda’ because their eyes seemed so cute to you for some reason or another.</p><p>Once again, the only time you've ever felt sad would be when your great-grandfather died from his sickness.</p><p>Whether it may have been his heart or that he coughed out a few flowers before he took his final breath, you felt like a sickening dread over your entire body.</p><p>You and your brother always loved your great-grandfather, and both of you always loved to hear his stories about monsters, creatures, folktales, life lessons, and all that.</p><p>When it came the time to bury him, you cried like there was no tomorrow for him to get up and tell you and your twin brother some of his stories.</p><p>But he didn't, he was buried in a coffin made of wood, and you never saw him again.</p><p>That was the start of the weight on your shoulders.</p><p>When you and your family moved to Hurricane, Utah, you didn't know what was going on, you just helped everyone pack up and to see your uncle Antonio again.</p><p>But when your parents told both of you and your twin brother that you were staying in Hurricane, Utah for good, you cried again.</p><p>The weight on your shoulders started to grow even heavier on you when you started school.</p><p>Yes, no one but your uncle and his family spoke Spanish for you and your family and did everything they could to make you understand English.</p><p>It was tough, yes, even the weights got heavier and heavier to the point where you couldn't even get up from bed to start the day all over again.</p><p>You just didn't understand English at all, you couldn't read it, you couldn't say it, and you most definitely couldn't write it either.</p><p>It was an absolute Hell for you to go through all that while other kids pointed and laughed at you and told you to go back home.</p><p>You and your twin brother hated it, you both hated school, you both hated English, and both of you definitely wanted to go back home!</p><p>But you both stayed, and even when it got a little better when you both understood more and more on English, the weights on your shoulders still hung heavy with worry.</p><p>Then when the weights were just too much for you, you meet a very special boy in your life.</p><p>Jackson Afton, or Michael Afton as his name was changed a year or two later, met you with a pretty nervous look on his face.</p><p>It was recess and you had a pretty bad scrape on your knee, you cried but you couldn't really get up because of the pain.</p><p>He came to you with a rubber ball on his hands, his face still of worry as he leaned down to your level and asked:</p><p>”Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>You seemed to understand what he meant but all you could do was to point at your injured knee and cry your eyes out.</p><p>He understood perfectly and took his time to run to a teacher and them you were hurt.</p><p>Even to this day, you felt like the weight on your shoulders loosen and you felt like you can actually feel better about yourself.</p><p>Alex, your twin brother, was friends with Michael and you took the time to spend some time with him because he seemed to be the only one to loosen the weight on your shoulders.</p><p>Truth be told, you both grew up together as best friends but there was always a feeling that the two of you were going to be something more.</p><p>Too bad Michael became an asshole with the rest of his ’gang’ and began being a sort of bully group around everyone and everything around them.</p><p>Especially Ryan, Michael’s little brother.</p><p>Oh, Ryan…</p><p>A sweet, innocent, young boy like him never deserved anything as to have a terrible bigger brother like Michael in his life.</p><p>You and Elizabeth agreed when you both walked-well you pushed her because she was on a wheelchair, and talked about Michael and his sadistic ways to hurt Ryan.</p><p>Michael, Taylor, Fredrick, and even your own twin brother, Alex, all tortured the small boy day and night just because they wanted to.</p><p>You, of course, told your parents about it and Alex did get in trouble a lot because if it, but he always went back to pushing the small boy around with the others just to laugh at his cries.</p><p>And with Michael being all ’googly-eyes’ on you, you just couldn't deal with all of it anymore.</p><p>It was just disgusting and really, really stupid.</p><p>The weights on your shoulders seemed to put up a few more pounds not in worry, but in actual anger.</p><p>What did you even see in that guy?</p><p>Then it happened, it was Ryan’s seventh birthday and you were busy getting a few flowers outside just for the small boy to have for himself.</p><p>He loved flowers and he would always put the flowers you gave him in a bad and set them in a window just to take care of them every once and awhile.</p><p>Then you went inside with the bouquet of sunflowers in your hand and went into the dining area, a smile on your face might as well be your last on that day.</p><p>You heard his cries.</p><p>You heard his pleas.</p><p>And you most definitely heard all of their laughter.</p><p>You made your way to the stage, the face contorting with anger and then fear as the young not was set into the golden bear’s mouth.</p><p>You rushed over, dropping the bouquet to the carpeted ground and reached out your hands, your mouth wide open to scream out, the weight on your shoulders seemingly weighing you down.</p><p>Then…</p><p>*CHOMP*</p><p>The blood was what made you faint.</p><p>Not the young boy’s crushed skull, not the boy’s exposed brain, not the boy’s wide, yet crushed eyeballs, it was the blood, the red sickening color of his insides made you fall back and the world turned black.</p><p>It may have been two years since that dreadful day at that Diner but by the Lord’s witness, you knew what happened and you just couldn't look at your brother the same again.</p><p>Sure, you may have said some words here and there to him just for the sake of your sanity, sure, you may have hugged him so he could stop crying, and, yes, you may have patted his back.</p><p>But that was because you wanted him to shut up and leave you alone, because, God, he just couldn't stop saying sorry to you like a soap opera.</p><p>Two long years…</p><p>Two long years that the weight on your shoulders grew heavier and even heavier by the pounds and ounces that made you weak at your knees.</p><p>School was anxiously the worst thing ever, everyone would not shut up about the bite and everyone couldn't stop asking you about the details about the whole thing.</p><p>It was horrendously the worst thing you've ever had to deal with and, dear God, the weights were only making you even weaker by the second.</p><p>Then it was Junior’s birthday.</p><p>You didn't want to go.</p><p>Yes, you loved that young boy dearly but to see those robots again, no-just NO!</p><p>Yet Alex went alone.</p><p>You didn't care, not one bit, his choice, not yours.</p><p>And as he said he’ll see you in a few hours before he went off, you refused to see him and just turn your head away from his direction and cross your arms.</p><p>You expected him to come back again.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>He never came back home.</p><p>He was missing.</p><p>The weights on your shoulders fell off as your arms fell to your sides like limp noodles boiling in water.</p><p>Your fingers all burnt and bleeding as they weakly tried to pull off the noose around your neck that clung so tightly that you couldn't breathe, you can't breathe.</p><p>You body hung so low that your neck snapped but the sudden circulation from your windpipe and to your brain.</p><p>Your blood couldn't function properly as you tool those final breaths of life as you suddenly changed your mind and tried to take the noose off in fury and immediately.</p><p>But you only made it worse, and you only made yourself limp and swinging side to side with your black eyes all dull in color, your hair all tangled and lose, your mouth open with your young hanging out, and your neck harshly made in red markings.</p><p>The last thing you heard and saw in the world was your front door opening and a harsh scream of fear and terror sharpening your ears and then the world turned black.</p><p>You didn't know where you were in the world, you could only remember being in some sort of trance-like state as you got out of someplace dark and stuffy and soon flew up to somewhere wet and cold.</p><p>You heard crying somewhere and you seemed so interested in that specific crying that you seemed to ignore the tombstone that held your name in bold letters.</p><p>You flew around the streets, buildings, cars, people, and even street lamps as your easy could only understand the pitiful crying somewhere in the dull, grey world you were in.</p><p>Then you made your way in a sort of colorful establishment that somehow made you feel happy in a way.</p><p>You phased through those glass doors, the flashing lights above you disappearing as you continued to float around to the specific crying from one room.</p><p>You looked up, your tear stricken face looking at a small boy on top if a box with bandages tightly wrapped around his small head, his tears all flowing and never stopping, and he was hugging a group of colorful animals altogether.</p><p>”Ryan?”</p><p>The boy looked up in fear, then it quickly turned into surprise and disbelief.</p><p>”Daisy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is so sad, 2018 me, play ’It’s Been So Long’ by The Living Tombstone-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Goretober Day 25: Amputation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You made so many mistakes, why was it that his birthday that made you feel so much guilt?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of blood, murder, death, revenge, abuse, child abuse, and body horror so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My whole body was thrown across the room, the air escaping my lungs as the bare edge of a party table dug into my hip, causing me to recoil in pain.</p><p>I raised up both of my hands, my face full of fear as he grabbed my black hair and forcibly banged my head against the party table again and again.</p><p>Each bang raided all across the room as I cried out once more, my Father laughing as he grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the wall.</p><p>As my back hit against the wall, I took a leap of faith as I ducked down from his attack, his whole upper body banged against the wall as I ran past him and ran out of the party room.</p><p>He followed behind, he grabbed a chair and threw it at my direction, the chair crashed against my back, I was thrown forward and crashed myself against the floor in a harsh thump.</p><p>I only got up to my shaking knees as he grabbed at the chair and swung it at my back again, my whole body went down in a pinch as the flashing pain went through me again.</p><p>I curled up in a ball as the chair hit me again and again and again until I couldn't feel the pain at all but a dull aching feeling ran through my body as I cried out.</p><p>The chair was hit against me one more time, then it was thrown across the room and crashed against the wall and toppled against the floor like it was nothing.</p><p>I looked up, my tears obscured my vision a bit but once I blinked them away all I could see was his smile, that disgusting, horrendous smile.</p><p>I tried to get up, my arms and legs shaking side to side as my back pulsed and burned by the trauma it experienced just now, I didn't want to die.</p><p>He swooped down, his smile still wide as he picked me up under my armpits and dragged me up to his level and, once more, dragged me somewhere else.</p><p>I cried out, my whole body shook violently as I kicked and punched all around to somehow get a chance to escape and run far, far away from this man.</p><p>He laughed as he dragged me and felt with the pain that I inflicted on him, my pulsing back meeting a wet spot on his chest that made me force myself to jolt forward.</p><p>”Father, please, stop, STOP, I don't wanna die! Please, I just let me go, PLEASE!!!”<br/>
I pleaded, my eyes went all wide and my heart pulsed in and out as the both of us passed a corpse on the ground.</p><p>It was Fredrick, he had barbed wires all over his face, his own body looked pale and thin as his face was covered by a thin shade of blue.</p><p>My Father took notice of my sudden silence and forced my head to look at the corpse before me and laughed.</p><p>”He was tough, I admit it, he wouldn't stop trying to punch me square in my face, so I choked him up with barbed wire.”<br/>
The man gave off a humming sound in his mouth before raising his foot and crushing it down on the teenager’s face, causing a harsh crack to echo the air.</p><p>He broke his nose, probably a couple more of his bones if I'm not mistaken, even with that, I still looked away and cried as I saw the aftermath of Fred’s face.</p><p>His nose was all scrunched up, his eyes were pulled back, his entire body from his neck down was littered with bleeding dark bruises.</p><p>I held up my tears as my Father turned my head towards the body again and forced me to look upon it for a while more before he quickly dragged me away.</p><p>I still struggled, my tears still streaming down as I continued to beg for forgiveness and for him to let me go.</p><p>”F-f-father, please, let me go, PLEASE, I won't tell anyone about this, I SWEAR! I’LL BE QUIET ABOUT IT, I SWEAR!!!”<br/>
I screamed out, my body shaking as my Father shook his head and clicked his tongue.</p><p>”Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, when will you EVER learn?”<br/>
He asked, looking down at me with his wide eyes through his golden mask and smiled once more.</p><p>I'm surprised his cheeks haven't torn themselves apart because of how much he was smiling by this point.</p><p>We suddenly passed through a door, my heart beat even faster as my eyes landed upon all the sharp knives and metal pans upon the counters, I gulped.</p><p>My Father set me down on the ground, his broad hands resting so tightly on my shoulders preventing me to move and he rested his head against my head and hummed.</p><p>”Isn’t this beautiful, Michael, so many choices to make this very night.”<br/>
He whispered in my ear as I held my breath and hiccuped like a little baby, like-like I was just like Ryan right now.</p><p>The memory of my younger brother's brains exposed and blood pouring out of his skull made me close my eyes and bite my bottom lip hard, drawing some blood.</p><p>My Father took notice and brushed that blood away with his gloved golden fingers and licked them off, he gave off a disgusted growl and spit it out.</p><p>”You taste terrible, God, maybe it was a mistake to get you in the first place.”<br/>
He said, shrugging his arms as I clenched my fists until they turned white in frustration.</p><p>’Fuck you.’<br/>
I thought as he grabbed at the front of my shoulders and shoved my body upon the metal kitchen stool near the sharp knives, the utensils shaking across each other as I looked at my Father with such hatred.</p><p>”Oh, don't give me that face…”<br/>
He grabbed a frying pan and banged it straight across my face, making me bite my tongue and hold my face as it pulsed in agony.</p><p>”You know how much I hate that kind of face you always make towards me.”</p><p>He banged the pan across my face again, I cried out, my vision blurred in and out as my ears started ringing.</p><p>My Father smiled as he dropped the pan to the floor, seemingly be bored of it now as he curled up his fists and furiously punched me left and fight as I took in the abuse.</p><p>I did raise up my hands shaking as I opened up my mouth to let out another pitiful whine until he grabbed at one of my teeth and pulled one of them right out of its roots.</p><p>I screamed, closing my mouth and cried out even more as the pain with my pulsing back, face, and missing tooth made me shake even more.</p><p>I looked up at my Father, he looked over at the still bleeding tooth like a historian looking over a priceless artifact before he just threw it on the ground.</p><p>I raised up my legs and started to kick, something I should have done before but was too stupid and too we to do so, but he grabbed at them and pushed me down across the counter.</p><p>I continued to punch and kick everywhere as he grabbed at my neck and choked me down as he reached over with his free hand and grabbed a knife.</p><p>That's when I started to scream out and thrash around as the knife was plunged in my chest.</p><p>I screamed, my skin breaking away layer by layer from the pain and the sharp edge if the knife made me thrash around even more as I cried out for help.</p><p>”HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE!!!”<br/>
I screamed as probably the eighth stab was thrown at my chest and twisted from right to left on my lungs, making me scream even louder.</p><p>I looked at my deranged Father as he laughed at my pain and then held my right hand down as he reached for another knife, but he gave me one look at me before asking.</p><p>”Hey, Michael, you want to be a pirate?”</p><p>I didn't have time to respond before he showed up a butcher knife, still smiling.</p><p>”Because I know how to make you one.”</p><p>I screamed out as he brought the blade down and upon my right wrist, my weak skin barely breaking apart as he raised up the blade once again and brought it down.</p><p>Oh my God, he was going to cut my hand off!</p><p>I continued to struggle and scream out as my deranged Father kept at cutting and chopping my right hand away to the very bone, the pain growing with it as I tried everything in my power to escape or even get anything around me to probably hurt him.</p><p>But I couldn't find anything to help me as the blade was brought down again, even harder this time, and a harsh crack came out.</p><p>My mouth hung open either by the shock or by the blinding pain, my Father set the blade down and began to pull at my right hand.</p><p>Everything in the room started to blur out as my tears ran like a waterfall, my ears still ringing that blocked out my Father's cruel laughter, and then there was a loud POP that echoed the room.</p><p>I choked out a cry as I held in my breath and looked at my Father with an almost silent look of terror as he raised my right hand up and examined it like it was a work of art.</p><p>I looked at my right arm, the bleeding stud of flesh, muscles, tissues, and bones were let out unto the open, just hanging right there as I raised it up and saw the range up for myself.</p><p>My Father set my right hand on the metal table and looked at me with that same smile and wide eyes, he looked very pleased with what he’s done.</p><p>”Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, well you can write on both hands, remember?”<br/>
He said, laughing to himself again as he hung a knife over my right eye like he was teasing me.</p><p>My eyes widen as the sharp edge was near my iris, making the knife obscure in my vision and blurry with all the tears I’ve cried.</p><p>He immediately took it away, shaking his head.</p><p>”No no no, this can't right at all…”</p><p>I looked at him, I whimpered as he set the knife down and searched through the cabinets a little while longer as he almost screamed in delight as he took out a spoon.</p><p>”A pirate has an eye patch for a reason.”</p><p>I was confused at first until I realized what he meant.</p><p>I shook my head and attempted to run off with what little energy I had until he grabbed at my shirt and immediately dug the spoon deep into my right eye socket.</p><p>I sucked in my breath and screamed out the loudest scream I've ever screamed in my entire life, the spoon dug under my eye as it passed and pulled at my eye and ripped away at the muscles and my veins.</p><p>The struggling went on and on as the spoon dug even deeper at my eye, my vision on my right side blurred away and blackened as I continued to cry out with all my might.</p><p>My right eye was popped out, the pain was so excruciating that the shock came right back at me again as I cried out even more and held my arms up weakly.</p><p>And then, with two fingers, he carefully bit brutally ripped my right eye out of its socket.</p><p>I screamed out again, all the blood and tears mixed together with other messy fluids from the insides of my body as my Father looked at the eye with a mischievous grin.</p><p>”Oh, would you look at that, the right eye of Michael Afton, the son I didn't really ask for but Mrs. Afton wanted to adopt.”</p><p>The madman looked back at his son on the metal counter with a smile.</p><p>”Hey, we aren't do-”<br/>
He stopped, the grown teenager flopping onto the floor of the kitchen with a heap, his face still and pale as well as his body.</p><p>The man went up to his son and checked his pulse, only to curse under his breath.</p><p>”Oh, fucking Hell, already?! But it's not even five yet!”<br/>
The grown man complained, his disappointment already pushed at the very edge as he tapped his right foot impatiently on the floor and groaned.</p><p>”Oh, well, there's always the birthday boy!”<br/>
The golden bunny laughed as he slipped along, stepping ever so roughly on the teenager’s chest, earning a loud crack, and threw his eyeball on the floor near his corpse and ran through the kitchen door.</p><p>”OH, BIRTHDAY BOY, WHERE ARE YOU~”</p><p>As the golden bunny skipped along with a knife in his grasp, an uneasy feeling came across the kitchen like how a dark cloud does over a perfect, sunny day.</p><p>”Ѳн, вяσтнɛя σғ мιиɛ, ωнαт нαƨ нαρρɛиɛ∂?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat for Micheal Afton.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Goretober Day 26: Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too many eyes, My God, why are they still talking to me?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story has elements of child abuse, abuse, stress, blood, death, murder, and body horror. Is any of these elements make you upset feel free to skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you know how it’s like to have your insides scooped out forcibly by a large, metal spoon?</p><p>Well, to make this easier to explain: Have you ever went into the Scooping Room?</p><p>I can tell that you haven’t.</p><p>To further explain what traumatizing experience I had to deal with will be explained later on, probably tomorrow if my anxiety gets the best of me and i just have to write it all down as therapy.</p><p>My name is Elizabeth Afton, the child of William Afton, well, I’m from another man that my mom had relations with without telling my father, but, again, that’ll be explained in another time.</p><p>My point is, I went through so much shit in my life that I would write an entire damn book about it if I have to make my point clear.</p><p>It all started back when I graduated from college with a mechanical engineering degree, nothing too big, just something to keep me far, far away from my Father.</p><p>Yeah, I was two or three states away from that purple bastard, even with that, I only spoke to him on the phone because going back to see him on holidays would only result to a very quiet and sad dinner set up.</p><p>We only talked a bit across from each other in that table, two out of five chairs were always filled in those four years I rarely came by to visit him.</p><p>Sometimes he talked, sometimes he would just stare, and on some occasions, he would watch me sleep. </p><p>Okay, yeah, I was fully convinced that he watched me sleep if he did it when I was young, then he could still do it now.</p><p>And when I left, we would hug it out and I would kiss him on his cheek, don't worry I threw up later on from that, I made sure.</p><p>It wasn't until I didn't hear from my Father again for a while, like, a few months with no phone calls whatsoever.</p><p>It seemed normal to me, to be honest, I thought of it as a blessing that I didn't hear his voice again for three months or so.</p><p>But then I didn't hear from him in four months, I thought that was strange, then it was six months, for some reason I felt worried about him so I called him.</p><p>All I heard was a voicemail of his voice and, in turn, I got to say my own voicemail back.</p><p>And then I waited…</p><p>I was already done by my college by this point, I packed my things and flew all the way back to my hometown Hurricane, Utah.</p><p>I went over to his house, I rang the doorbell and waited for a response.</p><p>I didn't get one so I knocked on the door for a response.</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, I got out the spare key from the capped outlet near me and opened the door wide open.</p><p>”Father, it's me, Elizabeth!”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Everything was just quiet.</p><p>I closed and locked the door behind me as I set my stuff down on the couch I looked around the empty home calling out his name.</p><p>I looked in the kitchen, my room, my brother’s rooms (and yes, it did pain me to see that they still haven't changed), and even in the backyard.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>It then came up to his room.</p><p>It's funny how I was so scared that I made a quick dash away from the door before when I was young, but even as a young woman I still have a sort of panic attack when I placed my hand upon the doorknob and opened the door.</p><p>”Daddy?”</p><p>I turned on the light, the dark yet blueish texture of a purple room made it into my vision and made me blink for a bit.</p><p>He wasn't there but the covers of his blue blankets were a bit messy and there were papers scattered everywhere on his desk on the other room.</p><p>I went over to the desk first, my green eyes scanning over the scattered papers matted and piled over each other and covered by ink prints of broad hands.</p><p>I brushed each of them away since some of them were either blank or it was just written by scrambled letters and words that I couldn't understand.</p><p>It wasn't until my eyes caught on with a paper in the midst of all the chaos to find a paper I haven't seen for a long time; dare I say when I was a young teenager.</p><p>”Five Missing Children Incident”</p><p>Suddenly flashes of the police coming up at the front door of my home and taking my Father away in handcuffs appeared, I gasped and almost fell back from the sudden flashback.</p><p>I held my breath for a moment, my legs shaking as my hands clung tightly against the wooden table and let myself calm down for a bit.</p><p>I collected myself and forced myself to look at the papers all over again, making them into a pile where I can understand them a lot better.</p><p>One pile is of blank pages, another pile is of the messy, scrambled wording, and the other pair was the ones I could understand very well.</p><p>I took my time to sit down on the leather chair that was somehow against the wall and looked over at the papers I could understand.</p><p>All of these papers were all about the pizzeria; from the killings, the missing children, the bite of 87’, and the bite of 83’ as well.</p><p>I collected myself once again as I read the gruesome details of my younger brother’s death almost made me threw up; I decided to put the paper away from me to save myself and my shirt.</p><p>I passed on from paper to paper, my eyes not leaving any detail behind until I found a very particular job application page.</p><p>”Circus Baby’s Pizza World”</p><p>I nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>The white faces, those rosy cheeks, their permanent smiles, her glowing blue eyes staring right at me as she offered me vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top and I walked closer I-</p><p>I-I-I...</p><p>I threw up on the ground, my head growing dizzy as I closed my eyes shut, held my stomach in pain, and threw up the rest of the remains if my last meal upon the blueish purple carpet.</p><p>I stayed crouched over the chair for a moment before looking at the crumpled paper at my hand and cried about to myself before ripping it in two and throwing it at my throw up.</p><p>I went on with the other papers, the paper that soaked in my own throw-up grew on me as I eagerly tapped in my foot and set on myself to look everywhere in the room.</p><p>The locked drawers were opened pretty easily with hairpins, I had long hair, don't judge, I have some baby hairs.</p><p>There were just some journals and with one random look on one page, I immediately closed the journal and put it back at its place.</p><p>And I thought Stephen King wrote gruesome shit…</p><p>Soon enough, I ransacked the whole house in every corner, room, drawer, and even I the back of every furniture.</p><p>Nothing, it looked like his room was the only thing that kept all his secrets in place, huh?</p><p>I immediately ran back at the room, my hands hesitantly picking up the soaked ripped paper and shivered as I set it on the table and looked over at the phone number.</p><p>By the date, I could tell that this paper was new and ready to be posted around for the whole damn world to see.</p><p>I sighed and went over to the phone that was on the table as called the number as best I could understand it under all the carrots it had piled up with the greens.</p><p>The phone beeped for a moment before a lazy voice came on.</p><p>”Hello?”</p><p>I took a deep breath in and out, closing my mouth a bit to avoid anymore throw up to come on anymore.</p><p>”Yes, are you hiring for a technician?”</p><p>And then all Hell ensued from the clowns, the wires, the teenager voice that I swore sounded just like Michael’s if I could remember correctly, and my insides being torn out by an eight-foot-tall scrapped embodiment of my phobia in one.</p><p>It's thought to go around anymore, I can still feel them looking all over me, from my head to my toes, they all examined me so carefully that I swear they all smiled when I looked at from them just for a second.</p><p>Especially her.</p><p>Yeah, can't forget about that thirty-two flavors of crazy, lying, bitch that ruined my life in the past and still haunts me to this day was right across from me in her own room.</p><p>Yeah, I can still hear her voice every time I think to myself, all of them, all of their voices lingering my mind as they all escaped my decomposed corpse and retreated to the sewers.</p><p>She told me I couldn't die, and even with my own soul looking down in disbelief, I followed get words and got up as a purple, disgusting heap of what I really was.</p><p>I was pathetic.</p><p>I was an idiot.</p><p>I went down there for the sole purpose to find out more about my missing Father only to die and relive by the process, my God.</p><p>So, yeah, I type this all down because I woke up with another nightmare again, wow, I really am a grown up by these past THIRTY YEARS.</p><p>If anyone asks, yes, Ennard did mess around with my chest; that cold-hearted perverted son of a bitch.</p><p>God, why can't I just die?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is just really bad, I cannot begin to explain to you how much I physically GAGGED at how poor this writing is-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Goretober Day 27: Phobias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why are you so scared of her? She's just a clown, she's not that scary, come on, get up, go see her, be happy, I made her just for you...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of death, murder, stress, and cursing so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young little girl on a wheelchair, why do you cry so much so?</p><p>You are going to a circus, young girl on a wheelchair, there is no time to melt your face off!</p><p>The circus is in town, turn that frown upside down, for many smiles and happy things will happen though.</p><p> Come along, now, don't be scared, your family will be waiting for you so do not scoff!</p><p>Look at the circus, don't the lights flash on and on and show such a beautiful glow?</p><p>Ahh, what a sight to see, don't you think; oh, do not back-off!</p><p>Do you not wish to see the show?!</p><p>Look at that, all those men and women jump off; see how they all blast-off!</p><p>Oh, what is wrong, what is bothering you, what makes you so sad and low?</p><p>Is it too much to see a performer’s head be completed torn off?!</p><p>Oh, I see, this performance is too slow!</p><p>Gentleman and machines, bring in the happy ones to see what they can do to keep this performance afloat and at flow!</p><p>Oh, my dear, this circus is not over yet, for you, young girl on a wheelchair, this show will not end in a single line of a sad row!</p><p>No, this show will make you smile; so much so that it’ll make the demons underground have smiles below!</p><p>Oh, do you see them, young girl on a wheelchair, they're beautiful smiles, their rosy cheeks, their permanent smiles, they're adorable jokes and plays at hand?</p><p>Oh, shut it, shut it right now I tell you, stop your whining!</p><p>Do not make me throw you at all of them like you are their meal, look, see, they all want to play, now COME ALONG!</p><p>NO, stop struggling, dammit, I wasn't asking you, come along, the star of the show wants to see you up close and personal right at this moment!</p><p>Stop it, stop trying to bite me, DAMMIT, I WASN'T BUILT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT, SO STOP IT!!!</p><p>Your struggling is worthless, your screaming is nothing but small whispers, your tears are nothing but your excuse for useless help; why don't you just accept your fate and deal with the consequences?!</p><p>See, right there, she has been waiting to be complete for SO LONG that she killed everyone and everything just to see you!</p><p>So go see her, see her wide smile as she brings out a vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top to your face as her stomach opens up to seal your fate.</p><p>I know you can't move your legs that much so I'll just leave you here with her so you can enjoy the show up close and personal.</p><p>Oh, and if your asking, yes; you are getting this show because you're handicapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's not let Baby near Elizabeth again, alright?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Goretober Day 28: Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe nightmares aren't as bad as they seem, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of child abuse, abuse, sexual assault, and depression. If any of these elements make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is but one thing that this young child cares about in his life and even in his afterlife; it would have to be in his uncontrollable fear of his own self.</p><p>I remember how he looked at the mirror every time his Father was done with him and he would just be so disgusted with himself that he would cry his eyes out and take a shower to wash all feelings of his Father’s hands on him.</p><p>Yes, I was there.</p><p>I was there in between the fabric of my realm and reality to see the abuse take place and see the young boy with his tears and frightened facial expressions while his Father did the unthinkable.</p><p>He wanted to tell, oh, really did, but his Father made oh so many; I would say dangerous promises but that would be a bit silly, wouldn't it?</p><p>It would make so much sense that the boy did nothing but keep quiet about the abuse and cry it all out while other people either ignored him or just tried to comfort him.</p><p>It makes me almost laugh that others, such as his sister, knew about the abuse and did absolutely nothing to intervene and stop all of it before the madness ensued.</p><p>It also makes it almost impossible to see such a small boy shine his only redeemable object of hope onto me and think for a moment that it’ll save him.</p><p>Such a strange but foolish way to show his bravery towards a creature, such as myself, and the others to prove that he had some fight still left in him.</p><p>It makes it heartbreaking that on his last breath, his Father sealed his fate onto a spiraling whirlpool of both madness and tragedy into the boy’s already broken mind.</p><p>As a creature of this boy’s deepest and darkest part of his odd configuration of fear and insanity as a whole, I found it amusing to see that it took a while for him to finally break.</p><p>I must be complaining then, his body was burnt to ashes and kept in a jar and put under the surveillance of a cross right on top of the sealed case.</p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for the boy’s Father, wasn't it?</p><p>For some reason, that spare Marionette caught his eye and he took so much precaution as to open it right up, pour the ashes into the thin frame, stitch it right up, and hope for the best.</p><p>But nothing came out of it, nothing at all, it was rather disappointing to the boy’s Father and he watched at the box that contained that Marionette was taken away by the company to be moved away to somewhere else.</p><p>He didn't even know that the soul within the puppet awoke in halfway into the journey to that said new location and he was suddenly forced to sing and dance for children old and young alike.</p><p>Rather, it was a terrifying experience for the boy to deal with as he had no idea what was going on, and that he looked absolutely ridiculous as children made fun of him and threw many things at him when he didn't do what they wanted.</p><p>And so for two years, this young boy was forced to be hidden away in a box, forced to only get out and look around to see many different young and old faces (some that were familiar), and the fact that the strings strained his entire body was rather tedious.</p><p> I would never forget that when the boy was sent back to where his hometown was and got his first impression of his Father was that he killed an innocent outside of the said establishment.</p><p>Well, if one can calm an Android an innocent, then I have no problem on what beings such as humans have gone so far as to continue on their delusional haze.</p><p>Then it was the children, then the abuse, then the lies, then the anger, and all of that was interesting to see up close and personal.</p><p>It was like a movie, but the catch was that this ’movie’ kept on going for more than thirty years.</p><p>Oh, was it such a heavy heart to see the decomposed form of the Marionette get forcibly stuffed into a bear with a star on his chest was a turn of events for a short while.</p><p>And the flash of anger across the boy’s face once seeing the pizzeria turn up in flames and to hear that man’s voice over at the intercom basically telling him that his whole time into trying to get revenge was for nothing and that he should rest.</p><p>Oh, what anger that boy displayed for all to see indeed.</p><p>Yes, I see it now, this seven-year-old showed little to no mercy to the man that caused him so much harm in the past, present, and even in the future he still torments him.</p><p>Even as of now, as the small boy watches over with a bright smile on his face as his Father is being devoted alive by many creatures at once, I stand behind him, cigar lit up in my claws as I blow out another puff of smoke.</p><p>Again, this is nothing but a normal occurrence that the man will be devoted by the others and then come back good as new just to start this game over and over again.</p><p>There was a point where I would talk with the young boy and see his sanity completely drain away to what even I couldn't believe was amusing.</p><p>But then the boy would as me to join him on a walk, I do agree every time since I grow curious if the boy had really lost his sense in reality.</p><p>So we walk into the walls of a glitch and talk amongst each other as a door opens and pass through it as another door comes up like the other and then opens up to show the same for as before.</p><p>A conflicting paradox, yes, but it is rather interesting to see and follow through as the child and I would talk about many things.</p><p>”What are doing lately?”<br/>
He asks, his crystal eyes glimmered in the darkness of the never-ending hallway.</p><p>”🅽🅾🆃🅷🅸🅽🅶 🅾🆄🆃 🅾🅵 🆃🅷🅴 🅾🆁🅳🅸🅽🅰🆁🆈, 🅹🆄🆂🆃 🅳🅾🅸🅽🅶 🆆🅷🅰🆃 🅸’🅼 🆃🅾🅻🅳 🆃🅾 🅳🅾 🅱🆈 🆈🅾🆄.”<br/>
I answer, taking another whiff of my cigar and blowing it out, making the boy cough at the small of it.</p><p>”Still on that habit?”<br/>
He said, almost in a disappointed way.</p><p>I look forward, ignoring the boy.<br/>
”🆈🅴🆂, 🅱🆄🆃 🅸🆃'🆂 🆃🅷🅴 🅷🅰🅱🅸🆃 🅾🅵 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅵🅰🆃🅷🅴🆁’🆂 🅴🆈🅴🆂 🅶🅻🅾🆂🆂🅸🅽🅶 🅾🆅🅴🆁 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅱🅾🅳🆈 🆃🅷🅰🆃 🅺🅴🅴🅿︎🆂 🅸🆃 🅵🆁🅾🅼 🅻🅾🆂🅸🅽🅶 🅸🆃🆂 🆃🅰🆂🆃🅴.”</p><p>The boy looked down, almost in fear but immediately shrugged it off to ask me another question.</p><p>”Do you think I should bring the other nightmares in? Like Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, Jack-O-Bonnie, and-”</p><p>”🅷🅾🆆 🅼🆄🅲🅷 🆂🅿︎🅰🅲🅴 🆆🅸🅻🅻 🆃🅷🅴🆈 🆃🅰🅺🅴 🅸🅽 🅴🆇🅰🅲🆃🅻🆈?”</p><p>The boy looked at me before putting a hand to his chin and thought for a moment.</p><p>”Not that much, I mean, it's just space or two so I could just make another couple of rooms for all of them, no problem.”</p><p>”🅸 🅼🅴🅰🅽🆃 🅾🅽 🅷🅾🆆 🆆🅸🅻🅻 🆃🅷🅴🆈 🆆🅾🆁🅺 🅾🅽 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅵🅰🆃🅷🅴🆁?”</p><p>The boy groaned as I took another whiff of my cigar and blew it out from my sudden question.</p><p>”They can think, can't they?”</p><p>”🆈🅴🆂, 🅰🅽🅳 🅷🅾🆆 🅳🅸🅳 🆃🅷🅰🆃 🆆🅾🆁🅺 🅾🆄🆃 🅵🅾🆁 🆈🅾🆄 🆆🅷🅴🅽 🆈🅾🆄 🆆🅴🆁🅴 🅰🅻🅸🆅🅴?”<br/>
I asked, my crimson eyes rolling over to the small boy as we pass at yet, another door to another embodiment of another door and then another door as well.</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes and whined in annoyance as he kicked the ground, it turned pixelated for a moment before going back to the way it was.</p><p>”It was just a thought, okay?”</p><p>”🆈🅴🆂, 🅱🆄🆃 🅸🆃 🆃🅰🅺🅴🆂 🆃🅸🅼🅴 🆃🅾 🆃🅷🅸🅽🅺 🅰🅽🅳 🅾🅽🅲🅴 🆈🅾🆄 🆃🅷🅾🆄🅶🅷🆃 🆃🅷🅰🆃 🆃🅷🅸🅽🅺🅸🅽🅶 🅲🅰🅿︎ 🅾🅵 🆈🅾🆄🆁🆂, 🅸 🆂🆄🅶🅶🅴🆂🆃 🆃🅷🅰🆃 🆈🅾🆄 🆃🅷🅸🅽🅺 🅼🅾🆁🅴 🅲🅻🅴🅰🆁🅻🆈 🅾🅵 🆃🅷🅴 🆂🅸🆃🆄🅰🆃🅸🅾🅽 🅸🅽🆂🆃🅴🅰🅳 🅾🅵 🅹🆄🅼🅿︎🅸🅽🅶 🅸🅽🆃🅾 🅲🅾🅽🅲🅻🆄🆂🅸🅾🅽🆂.”</p><p>The boy looked down at his feet as he gave off another ignorant look on his face but then almost immediately held my clawed hand.</p><p>I looked down at him, not in anger, but in a disappointed look as he looked at me with his teary eyes and laid his puffy cheeks on my torn fatigue. </p><p>I stopped for a moment, my crimson eyes locking with the boy’s crystal ones as he climbed up my arm and sat down upon my shoulder.</p><p>We both stayed silent for a moment while looking at each other before the boy hugged my face, immediately causing discomfort but the boy didn't care.</p><p>”Why do you have to be such a know-and-all?”<br/>
He complained, hugging my face even closer to his smaller frame and softly kicked his legs all around.</p><p>I stood still for a moment, just taking in what humanity calls a ’hug’ and went up to a door, one that was like the door before but with a simple twist of the knob, a fireplace was presented before us.</p><p>I walked through the door into my own realm, the stillness and calming area of the scenery made the boy look in awe.</p><p>”I remember this place.”<br/>
He claimed, looking all around in the well-lit room with such curiosity as he looked up to see rows upon rows of twisted shelves of library books of all kinds, ranging from the olden times to today.</p><p>”🆆🅷🅰🆃 🅳🅾 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🅴🅼🅴🅼🅱🅴🆁?”<br/>
I ask, putting my cigar down on the ashtray and sit myself down on a resting chair and let the boy continue to look at the neverending stacks of books all around.</p><p>”I remember that I went in here by accident when you and the rest were haunting me and that you said you’ll kill me if I ever came in again without knocking.”</p><p>I nodded my head, the small boy climbing down from my shoulder and resting on my lap as he nuzzled in my furry stomach, I believe, and smiled by the warmth of the fireplace.</p><p>”🅸 🆁🅴🅼🅴🅼🅱🅴🆁 🆃🅷🅰🆃 🅰🆂 🆆🅴🅻🅻.”<br/>
I raised up my claw, a sudden book appeared from within the enormous amount of books and checked the cover.</p><p>’Grimm Fairy Tales, how quaint.’<br/>
I thought and opened up the book and set it in front of the boy so he could see it himself.</p><p>”Oh, cool, isn't this book old or something?”</p><p>I nodded my head.<br/>
”🆈🅴🆂, 🆃🆆🅾 🅱🆁🅾🆃🅷🅴🆁🆂 🆂🅾🅻🅳 🅸🆃 🆃🅾 🅼🅴 🅻🅾🅽🅶 🅰🅶🅾, 🅸 🆂🆃🅸🅻🅻 🆁🅴🅰🅳 🅸🆃 🆃🅾 🆁🅴🅼🅴🅼🅱🅴🆁 🆂🅾🅼🅴 🅿︎🅰🆂🆃 🅴🆇🅿︎🅴🆁🅸🅴🅽🅲🅴🆂 🅸'🆅🅴 🅻🅸🆅🅴🅳 🆃🅷🆁🅾🆄🅶🅷🅾🆄🆃 🅼🆈 🅻🅸🅵🅴.”</p><p>The boy looked up at me with a questioning look.</p><p>”Nightmare, are you the Devil?”<br/>
He asked, his head tilting to the side as asked such a question.</p><p>I could only look at the boy before letting out a roaring laugh so loud that the entirety of my world swung side to side in anticipation of my sudden laugh that echoed the walls and the never-ending stacks of books.</p><p>The boy held his hands to his small ears as he looked at me with a sudden grief-stricken look of fear until my thundering laughter came to a sudden end.</p><p>”🅽🅾.”<br/>
I told the boy, my realm stopping almost as immediately as my laughter stopped and my sudden happiness came to a halt.</p><p>The boy took a moment to take me seriously and looked back at the book that I still kept in my claws nervously.</p><p>”Okay, but are you, God then?”</p><p>I scoffed.<br/>
”🅽🅾, 🅸 🅰🅼 🅽🅾🆃 🅶🅾🅳; 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🅶🅾🅳 🅸🆂 🅽🅾🆃🅷🅸🅽🅶 🅱🆄🆃 🅰 🅿︎🅸🅻🅴 🅾🅵 🅶🅻🅾🆆🅸🅽🅶 🅱🅻🆄🅴 🅱🆁🅸🅲🅺🆂 🅼🅰🅳🅴 🆃🅾 🅻🅾🅾🅺 🅻🅸🅺🅴 🅰 🅼🅰🅽 🅹🆄🅼🅿︎🅸🅽🅶 🆄🅿︎ 🅱🆄🆃 🅽🅾🆃 🆂🆃🅾🅿︎🅿︎🅸🅽🅶 🆃🅾 🅽🅾 🅰🆅🅰🅸🅻.”</p><p>The boy nodded, his form started to shake against my massive form as I turned the page to the introduction of the book and then to the first page.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, Nightmare?”</p><p>”🅷🅼🅼?”</p><p>”I love you.”</p><p>My ears clamped down to my head as I growled.</p><p>Yes, this small boy has lost his mind to the swirling whirl of madness and insanity all together it may seem to others.</p><p>But to me, this boy is just a small child who hasn't been read a good book in a long, long time.</p><p>I started to read the first story as the boy smiled and snuggled up to my furry chest, making a sudden wave of warmth go through me.</p><p>It felt nice in a way.</p><p>And for another time like this, I see it as another time for another story such as this one.</p><p> </p><p>”🅱🅾🅾🅺 🅾🅽🅴: 🆂🅽🅾🆆 🆆🅷🅸🆃🅴 🅰🅽🅳 🆃🅷🅴 🆂🅴🆅🅴🅽 🅳🆆🅰🆁🅵🆂.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admit it, Nightmare is just a giant teddy bear who can't really show feelings towards others-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Goretober Day 29: Pastel Gore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too much candy can give you nightmares.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains death, murder, torture, and cannibalism so if any of those make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!”</p><p>Oh, how the mere mention of the tiny wrapped sweet drive every child to an overwhelming will to just rip it apart and eat the prize inside.</p><p>Oh, it makes adults groan at the sight of it as their children beg them to waste their money on an item that will only last for a minute or two.</p><p>Oh dear, it makes it even more delicious as the child feast on the maddening taste of all sorts of candy as I look over my own.</p><p>Granted, I had my own sorts of candy, a lollipop in between my furry lips and dangle it ever so carefully but not actually eating it.</p><p>The taste of the sweets humanity makes is nothing but a dull aftertaste of a piece of gum being chewed for too long.</p><p>The candy I savor is the candy that hides beneath a pinata waiting to be ripped open.</p><p>I wait in the counter, nothing more than just a simple teddy bear amongst the crowd full of other plushies that bear no resemblance to me whatsoever.</p><p>I wait, not moving but to see by my own eyes by every child that passes by.</p><p>If any child looks, I look at them and hope for the best to see if they’re to be my treat for the night, but they always leave too soon.</p><p>’What a disappointment!’<br/>
I tell myself, moving to another shop with the lollipop still in my furry lips, but this was a normal occurrence I would see and deal with every day.</p><p>Even as I look at myself in the mirror, my true self is just too much for me to bear.</p><p>Pun not intended, unfortunately.</p><p>My stomach filled with stuffing (emptiness for a plushie bear like me) rumbled and churned as I set myself on another shelf and waited for some child, someone, ANYONE to just get me and let me get my sweets.</p><p>And with sudden luck by my side, the very morning on a Sunday time in an antique store, a young boy with crystal blue eyes caught my beady eyes almost immediately and caused me to look right at him.</p><p>The young boy glanced at me for a second before locking eyes with me, he paused for a moment, both of us looking at each other until he let go of his Father’s broad hand and ran up towards me.</p><p>I stood still, my beady eyes still locking with his eyes and smiled even wider as he looked at me and raised up his small hands to pick me up and look at me even closer.</p><p>I knew very well then that this boy was going to be my sweet, sweet candy!</p><p>What fun it was to tear the boy apart with my sharp claws and watch him scream out in pain as his back contorted all the way back up in my lap.</p><p>His blood, sweat, and tears mixed all together to show his pain and fear as he raised up his hands and tried to push away my dismembered face as he screamed out for his Father.</p><p>It made me laugh, honestly, it really did!</p><p>I took my sharpest claw and dug deep into the boy’s stomach and twirled all around to catch a string of a twister and pulled it right out.</p><p>The small boy screamed so loud that I had to forcibly chomp down at the boy’s other intestinal sweets that made him stop and shake incomplete shock.</p><p>Oh, how I savored the taste of syrup that drained from his jaw-breaker eyes and his gummy teeth glimmered below my crimson eyes.</p><p>Oh yes, how wonderful it is to have a delicious taste of candy that children like this boy thrives in every day in their pathetic lives.</p><p>I am truly blessed to eat away at the boy’s brain and chomp down at the hardening shell of his lollipop head and eat away at the gums.</p><p>Oh, how I am blessed indeed, although, I might have to argue about it the soulful taste from the boy’s tongue; that part is just too sour.</p><p>I do wonder why but this boy had enough taffy in him for me to chomp away at the night with a toothy smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe eating candy is a bad thing...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Goretober Day 30: Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liar, liar, pants on fire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains manipulation, child abuse, abuse, bullying, and death so if any of those make you upset feel free to skip this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sorry.</p><p>That's all I could say to you by this point.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You were the first adult to ever show me any form of kindness apart from my mother.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You took the time to help me up when I was down on my luck and scared.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You took me to many places that my father didn't take me to when I had a really bad day.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You made me feel safe for once you sleep in your arms as you took me home when I ran away.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You always chased my older brother away with his gang as they started to either bully me or beat me up.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>You made sure to visit me every day and read me a book when I was in the hospital, broken but still recovering very, very slowly.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I haven't seen you in those two years that I was constantly moved around like I meant nothing, I still thought about you.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>Once I was near where I lived, I saw something I shouldn't have and do something that I couldn't control musket over.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I didn't save her in time, I didn't save your daughter in time.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>Even with her wires and metallic features were in the way of what you and everyone else saw, I still couldn't save her in time.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>Even when I passed out from the pain of the acid rain coming down upon me, I took the time to protect your daughter from the rain and try to keep her warm even when she was so very cold.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>When I was back in my hometown, I saw you and you saw me. Both of us just stared at each other without talking, just that longing stare we both gave to each other established what connections had once.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>That night, you didn't waste any time to hug me immediately when you let me out of the box. You kept on apologizing to me over and over again; I thought you knew who I was but she you said my name was ’Charlie.’</p><p>I mentally couldn't prepare myself for that all.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I'm sorry that I lied to you for so many years that I was your own daughter trapped inside of a Marionette doll.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I'm sorry that I came up to you sounding and looking like your daughter from head to toe. </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I'm sorry that I hurt you because you said I could be free now and that I could let the others go. I wasn't in that right mindset from that point and I took the time to lunge at you and attack with all my might.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>That's what I thought after you collected yourself and ran towards the hospital with three deepening scars over your chest to your hip.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>That's what I didn't think of when you tried to set me free again when I was in that cursed bear in an establishment that I called home.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>That’s what you said to me as I burned up in flames for the last time, anger across my face and tears overcoming themselves with my blood in absolute rage.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>That is what I say to you now as you fish around in that red lake of yours with your red crocodile mark, red shirt, red overalls, and basically, red everything as everything was just red to you and I.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>”Leave the demons to his demons. There is nothing else.”</p><p>I'm sorry, but I can't just let my Father roam free, not again.</p><p>01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01111001 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00101110</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>None of this is even canon in my Au anymore so I'm just gonna leave it at that-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Goretober Day 31: Gut spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spilled all your guts on the floor, top ahead, pick them up, you are a gentleman aren't you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this story contains elements of death, blood, murder, body horror, and mutilation so if any of this makes you uncomfortable feel free to have to skip this story entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”</p><p>”Junior, stop running off with his guts like that, you need to wrap his liver around your fist and then run off, okay?!”</p><p>The small blond boy nodded his head, understanding his older brother’s advice as he wrapped the slimy liver in his small palm and pulled at it hard.</p><p>”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”</p><p>William clenched his fist and screamed out another deafening cry as more tears escaped his eyes, his limbs still working against him as they made him continue to go forward.</p><p>The eleven-foot nightmarish Marionette above the decomposed rabbit laughed at his pain and jolted him forward, making the intestines that each of the children held onto stretch out even more and the pain with it.</p><p>”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Ryan, William’s youngest son, looked up to his Father and gave out a big, happy smile.</p><p>”Come on, Daddy, Nightmarionne is leading you to the right path, don’t make him angry again!”</p><p>William choked out a cry as the Nightmarish Marionette bend down to his level, it’s neck stretching and cracking along as it faces was in full view.</p><p>William leaned his head back in fear as the creature laughed again and tilted his head, his tears continuing to cascade his eyes.</p><p>It soon went back up as another tug was earned from William’s hanging large intestine, Daisy pulled it with all her might as she walked a little from the group as she saw a daisy growing on a nearby field.</p><p>William screamed again, the children around him laughed as Daisy came back to the group with a daisy in her hand, which she gladly gave to Nightmare Chica.</p><p>”Aww, gracias, Mija!”<br/>
The nightmarish chicken said, giving a quick kiss to the girl's pinkish cheek as she set the daisy on one of her empty holes in her glowing head.</p><p>To be honest, both nightmare Bonnie and Chica seemed to enjoy the holiday of Halloween as they can set themselves on fire and glow in the dark as orange creatures of the night.</p><p>As well as their Carl, he was a pumpkin, and man did the small pumpkin jump up and down as they saw more candy coming.</p><p>Taylor hung his arm around Alex as they shared another kiss to their lips, a familiar blush brushing their cheeks as they held their bags of candy together.</p><p>Daisy laughed as her brother was kids in the cheek but gave a pretty harsh punch to Michael’s stomach as he snuck in a kiss to her neck, he groaned and fell down.</p><p>William gave out another pained scream as his small intestine was stretched beyond its limit, Michael took his time to get up, as he wanted to see Daisy blush and his Father scream out in pain.</p><p>It was a win-win for him, really it was.</p><p>Nightmare Freddy let his children roam around in and out of his body as they all chewed upon their small portion of William’s lungs, truth be told, it was the smartest way to not let them eat all their candy and not get a sugar rush.</p><p>The bear has had enough of repairing himself over and over again every Halloween because of their sugar rush, it was irritating but worth taking onto a good lesson.</p><p>Junior clung onto his older brother as he jumped over a pebble on the ground and planted his speaking slippers on the sidewalk.</p><p>Frederick held his younger brother’s hand and held onto his and his brother’s bag, he didn't want to risk losing it by all means, really, a lot of chocolate was in this bag, he really loved chocolate.</p><p>Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap fought against each other in front of Nightmare Mangle, the disfigured fox looking on with annoyance with their head agreeing with them on it.</p><p>Nightmare Foxy was next to the mangled fox, his tongue hanging out as he growled and hissed at any passerby come near him and the group.</p><p>He loved it, honestly, he screamed at a pregnant lady and almost made her go into trouble if it wasn't for Nightmare moving the group away from that town to another town immediately.</p><p>It was rather tedious for everyone to miss a few houses here and there, but the pirate had to give away his own gold coins to the children as an apology.</p><p>Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear lead the way of the group, each holding Ryan in their claws and swung him back and forth in between themselves while they took into their own conversations.</p><p>Oh, yes, as Ryan laughed and swung around in between the two nightmarish bears, they both discussed in their own puffs of smoke from their cigars on where else to go.</p><p>They already covered half of America, in no time on a paradox overlapping another paradox to disrupt time to start all over again in another town as to get even more candy for the children.</p><p>Well, even when half of the children were already teenagers and the rest were children of their own age and death, they all acted like children even with the bloodshed they all caused.</p><p>William screamed once again, his tears now his blood as his guts spilled once more to the ground as he tried to get off Nightmarionne’s strings.</p><p>The eleven-foot puppet growled in anger as it reached down to the decomposed rabbit’s stomach and pulled the never-ending intestines out of him in anger.</p><p>William let out an ear-splitting screech in the air, his mouth hung out so wide his own cheeks tore themselves apart as he fell down to the ground, curled himself into a ball, and cried,</p><p>Everyone stopped, either in anger or in confusion as they all looked down at the decomposed bunny.</p><p>Ryan git down in the ground and walked up to his Father and after looking at him for a bit, he petted him behind his worn-out ears.</p><p>”Come on, Daddy, we still have a million more houses to go before we're done for the night!”<br/>
The young Puppet boy exclaimed, his smile making the man below him cry out in fear and curl up into a ball some more.</p><p>”Come on, Dad.”</p><p>Michael muttered, his own fox ears and tail lowered down as his own father didn't get up at all.</p><p>”Elizabeth is waiting for all of us back at the pizzeria and you know how much Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy fight against each other for her.”</p><p>The man shook his head and cried out some more.</p><p>The nightmares muttered against themselves as to come up with an answer but Junior came up with one instead.</p><p>”Hey, why don't we tear him apart and carry him with us so he won't have to walk anymore!”</p><p>The man looked on in horror as the children and nightmares all agreed on the idea and looked down at the man with such hunger in their eyes.</p><p>”N-n-no, wait-”</p><p>”I’m sorry, Daddy.”<br/>
His youngest son said, his smile growing too wide for his own sake.<br/>
”But if we can't use your guts to keep the group together, then we’ll use your body for it!”</p><p>William didn't enjoy the rest of Halloween for that year and in the next year and the next and the next and the next year after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it, the end of the pain of whatever this 2018 Goretober prompt list was for me to read and go through and post on here.<br/>I have to admit a lot of memories cane onto me when I read these stories again, a lot of them being bad and less of them being good so I don't know if that's any good for my well being but here I am lol. Still can't believe I was 15 when I wrote all these down, I remember being proud of all of these stories when I made them but so much time has passed and now I think of these stories of just okay, bland, bad, and alright in the very sense.<br/>However, that does not take away from the fact that this story itself is really bad and rushed because I was so excited to have to go trick or treating so that's basically my excuse for now on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was a start, honestly, it was the beginning where I was fleshing out my version of William Afton himself and by far this was an okay start on the prompt itself. This was a short story nonetheless and other stories will prove to be much much longer and detailed the more I expanded on it and how much time and effort I put into it as well. Other stories will be posted soon enough when I have enough energy to type some more lol-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>